


Sub-Zero

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Badass Reader, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/F, I hate tagging sometimes, Love Triangles, Medium Burn, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Person of Color Reader, Reader Is A Stand User (JoJo), Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve is lowkey an ass, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, reader has sub-zero powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: The Avengers and Shield have been having issues with The Winter Soldier and the one they call Sub-Zero (you). Though your cold disposition make you far more deadlier than the Black Widow and The Winter Soldier. Making you the deadliest predator in Hydra's ranks.After the Invasion of New York, the Earth is more vulnerable that it has ever been before. And there will be trouble coming to humanity. Will you be able to turn a new leaf and help save the world? Or have you been in Hydra's grasp too long to resist what you were brought up to be?If Natasha has anything to say about it, and with the help of Wanda (later on) you will learn to be more than the weapon you were raised to become.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 106
Kudos: 359





	1. Winter In Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related. I'm just bored, decided to try the reader-insert side of things. Excuse my writing, I haven't tried this style before. Bound to fuck up somewhere, so bound with me. If you're waiting for 'The Black Skye', no worries, an update for that one is soon arriving. Please enjoy (hopefully) the first three chapters I put out for this!

* * *

_Early in the 1950's when S.H.I.E.L.D was still finding it's place in the fast paced, ever moving world as they know it in the shadows—taking the reigns after the SSR defeated the nearly indomitable force by the name of HYDRA. Peggy Carter and Howard Stark were collecting all of the powerful artifacts spread across the globe from the war with Hydra. These artifacts would later become known as 0-8-4's._

_However, not everything...was an item of unknown origins...they've gathered people as well. People who could not only be labeled as an 0-8-4, but recruited to further S.H.I.E.L.D's cause. To protect humanity from itself and other deadly entities that threatened their livelihoods. There were some things that human population was just not ready for...nor would it_ _ **ever**_ _be. And that is where S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in._

_After the success and unfortunate end of Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, both Peggy and Howard knew that the Super Soldier Serum was going to become even more invaluable than it already was before. Even with Hydra gone, there were still others out there who did not have humanity's best interest in mind. The KGB for example...Peggy had caught wind of that particular operation from a very trusted source and went behind enemy lines to investigate for herself._

_It took the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D two weeks to find KGB's trail of destruction and to follow it back home. The young redhead she found could not have been older than fifteenth but she moved better than any Agent Peggy has ever seen, and she covered her tracks very well. But not well enough to throw Agent Carter off of her scent._

_Peggy observed from afar that the KGB had a facility deep in the mountains, housing young girls of all ages. Conditioning them to become the perfect assassins for their country...or what they thought to be their country. At that point, Peggy would not put it past those bastards to snatch children from all around the world just to fill their ranks._

_Peggy watched as a little blue haired girl no older than six that sat in the snow with nothing on but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. A man the size of a bear standing behind her with his arms crossed and a cattle prod in his firm grasp. Through her binoculars, Agent Carter watched as he yelled an order to her in Russian and the girl stood once more and took a fighter's stance. He yelled at her again, and she began to move. At first she did not understand what was happening...until she saw the snow around them shift and sharpen into ice. weapons made of ice and being aimed for the trees as if they were...target practicing!_

_"Enhanced? No..."_

_Peggy put away her binoculars, swearing harshly under her breath. This was far worse than she could've hoped for but there was nothing she or S.H.I.E.L.D could do without starting an international shadow war. They'd just gotten out of a very public international war with Hydra—they weren’t ready for another fight. With great reluctance, Peggy packed her belongings and left, plans forming in her mind on how to stop the KGB._

* * *

_**Present day...** _

Nick Fury was not a happy man. It was two in the morning but instead of being getting what little sleep he could actually afford to get, he was in the middle of Arizona investigating a death of a few NASA communications experts. Well, it wasn't much of a mystery of how these men died—which is why S.H.I.E.L.D was on the scene in the first place instead of the local authorities. The three scientists that were murdered were being taken away in three different coolers that could contain glacier temperature ice-cubes that held all of their shattered body parts.

It wasn't a pretty sight but at least there wasn't a lot of blood to clean up, if any at all. S.H.I.E.L.D was just on the scene to make sure that this didn't hit the morning press. The last thing that anyone wanted to know was that Subject Zero was back. Subject Zero or better known as Sub-Zero was an assassin for Hydra alongside the Winter Soldier but she was much much worse than he was. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D knew, the Winter Soldier had no extraordinary powers aside from having durability and strength, much like Captain America but not quite on his caliber.

Sub-Zero was not entirely human, not really—she was a cryomancer with the ability to not only control ice but manipulate and shape it however she saw fit. Sub-Zero was lethal not only because of the powers that she possessed but her combat skills were up to par with the Black Widow's and she went toe to toe with Captain America and he couldn't even land a hit. That had been three months ago and now with this triple murder in the middle of Arizona so soon... Fury knew that Sub-Zero striking in such a short amount of time between attacks was not a good thing.

“We're done here, ready to move?” Maria sighed as she finally made her way back to her boss who was standing on a small hill that over looked the crime scene. The ice residue that was left behind was finally starting to melt, thankfully.

Fury sighed, shaking his head and closing his one good eye, “Something big is happening and I need to know what it is, Agent Hill.”

“Do we have a time of death?”

“No.”

“Of course not. It's never really that easy, is it?”

“Sir, we have every active field Agent hunting down the Winter Soldier and Sub-Zero. We're sweeping their offices for anything important that she might've been after. There's nothing else for us to do until she resurfaces again.”

“We need to get back to D.C., and call Stark. We need that cryo container as soon as possible.”

Maria sighed heavily as she pulled out her secured cell phone, this is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Elsewhere...across the world...unknown base in the Himalaya Mountains...**

“Subject Zero, mission report.”

“Success.” came the cool, uninterested response from the one named Subject Zero. As usual after every mission you were escorted into a bland interrogation room with a single chair that faced the two way mirror and the small speaker above it. You never saw the person

who was speaking to you, not that you actually truly cared to. The two guards behind you on either side of the room were always armed and ready to zap you with their guns. One gun was meant to stun you while the other blew hot almost blistering air—it made your skin blister in the nastiest way imaginable, worse than a sunburn.

They only used them on you when she misbehaved or failed a mission—thankfully, you rarely did either.

“Were there any complications?”

“None.”

“Did you retrieve the files and destroy any remaining copies?”

“Yes.”

“Good, you may proceed.”

You rose from your chair and waited until one of the guards opened the door so that you could move into the next room for a wash down. You were expected to strip out of your field uniform which took you all of six minutes to get out of and step into a small chamber to allow ice cold water to wash over your smooth brown skin and your icy blue hair. They never gave you any soap or any towels to use—it was as basic as it could be and it lasted for thirty minutes every time.

The freezing water always felt nice against your skin, helping your muscles relax. You knew that they only allowed you this luxury due to your successful mission report—anything less than successful would have resulted in scalding hot water and your unending suffering.

Eventually, the water shut off abruptly and the shower door buzzed open. You ignored the two guards as you slipped on your daily wear which was just a pair of dark gray sweats and a matching sweatshirt, nothing else. You was escorted down to your cell which only had a bed and very few books to keep you entertained (even though you could never recall any of them) until you were called for your next mission. Unlike the Winter Soldier, you were never put in cryogenesis, there was no real point.

You didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut behind you, having gotten used to that as well over time. You simply grabbed a book from the bookshelf and sat down on your single bed. You got as far as the second page before you were passed out, head landing perfectly on the pillow.

* * *


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, you slipped up so soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

_**Odessa, Ukraine...** _

It was rare for Subject Zero and the Winter Soldier to go on a mission together, it was almost unheard of for Hydra to send both of you, their top assets out on a mission together, it was a huge risk for their organization but Hydra's target was big enough to risk it. There was a Russian scientist that was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D but this was not a rescue mission. It had already been two weeks since Bykov's capture—they were now set to eliminate their target.

Subject Zero and Winter Soldier had a strike team ready at your command but until it was confirmed that Adrik Bykov was being moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D airstrip for transport into the United States—and it was safe to assume that the woman was coming with her own strike team as back up. You were leaning up against a pillar while the Winter Soldier sat steady on one knee as he peered down the scope of his rifle into the building down the street where they knew for sure was a S.H.I.E.L.D checkpoint.

You were both dressed similarly in your field ready uniforms that were functional and all black fitted cargo pants, combat boots along with a bullet proof vest. Though unlike him, you preferred to keep your icy blue hair up in a bun that was held together by sharpened chopsticks.

The Winter Soldier shifted slightly, “Three black SUV's inbound. Go now.”

You didn't have to be told twice, you were gone with a burst of cold air that made him shiver _oh so slightly_. You both have gone over the plan twice, you were to take out the entire S.H.I.E.L.D strike team and Bykov. Under no circumstances should either of you fail this mission. The Winter Soldier was to remain on point until you took out the convoy.

However, unknown to both of you—there were eyes already on you and relaying your movements to their own team for a counter-strike.

You were already ground side running full speed through the alleys that you'd already mapped out the previous night as the fastest routes to the S.H.I.E.L.D checkpoint. The Hydra strike team was behind you but they weren't as fast enough to actually keep up with you. When you reached your destination, you slid into the street along a trail of ice and stopped directly in front of the three unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D SUV's.

You placed your hand on the ground, creating dozens of little icicles on and forcing the vehicles to stop as their tires popped. At that time, your back-up arrived not that you actually needed it and a fire fight started in the middle of Odessa.

Quick as a snake, you grabbed the muzzle that was closest to you and twisted it out of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents grasp, easily knocking the man unconscious when you swung the butt of the rifle under his chin. You side stepped another Agent, knocking away his rifle just as he pulled the trigger and froze the man in place right before you shot him causing his body to shatter. You quickly pivoted around just in time to shoot another Agent that was approaching you from behind.

You were tearing your way through Agent's to get to the SUV that was contained your target, shooting Agents as they got in your way but it seemed as if more and more were popping up out of nowhere and there were bullets flying everywhere from both sides. There was a bullet lodged in your side despite the vest you wore—but you were too high on adrenaline to really feel it.

“ _Target is being moved, north bound—alley on your left.”_

Grunting, you ducked under an Agent's arm and kicked him in his chest, knocking him away as you spotted Dr. Bykov being escorted away by a red haired woman that looked vaguely familiar. You turned to the Agent who came at you again and quickly encasing his entire body in ice before you jumped on the hood of one of the SUV's to start your pursuit of Dr. Bykov.

“I am en-route to intercept target, do you have eyes on me?”

There was no immediate answer, and you felt no need to repeat yourself—to focused on your own mission to wonder why your partner was suddenly radio silent. There was no way that you could have known that S.H.I.E.L.D's plan for a counter-strike was in play the moment you revealed yourself and the Winter Soldier was caught blind-sided by none other than Hawkeye himself who had been perched inside of the churches bell for days waiting for that opportunity.

You were getting frustrated as you continued to run down those disgusting alley's chasing after Dr. Bykov and the Agent foolish enough to think that she could save him. But every time that you turned a corner, you had just missed them—only catching a glimpse of red hair each time. You were using your ice powers to slide around corners for speed and even throwing ice blasts to slow them down, or better yet _kill them_ but you were not hitting your target. You could feel her blood trickling out of the small hole in your side, it was sticky and uncomfortable but you've had far worse than this to slow you down.

_Failure is not an option._

“Ugh!” you grunted loudly from the force of the kick right in the face from the redhead that you had been chasing down the alleys of Odessa. You'd been so focused on catching them—you became sloppy around the corners and of your surroundings. If you had been paying closer attention you would have realized that there had only been one pair of footsteps instead of two...and that this woman was leading you further away from your team and towards a dead-end.

You rolled with the kick however, not wanting to give your enemy an advantage of getting you on the ground. But of course that's what the Agent wanted you to do...now she was the only thing standing between you and the way out.

“Where is Dr. Bykov?”

The Agent smirked at you and dropped down into a fighting stance, and you growled behind your mask... _there was no time for fighting!_ You tapped into her ice powers and you were preparing to blast this woman from existence—

“Now!”

“Wha—”

You heard the shots before they hit your exposed skin; on your arms, your face and neck...the stings were sharp, like bullets but they did not hurt as bad. You fell to your knees as your vision became hazy but you caught yourself as you fell forward on the ground, fighting against whatever it was that S.H.I.E.L.D had shot you with. _Failure was not an option...capture was even worse!_

Every Agent that had eyes on the scene in the alley watched in awe as the cryomancer got back to her feet despite being tranquilized past the legal limit for _anyone..._ human or cryomancer. You shook away the effects and you tried to summon your powers but that was taking more energy than you were currently working with. So instead, you fell into fighting stance with the Agent that was standing a few feet away and watching you like a hawk.

There was a pause between the you both, the Agent was waiting for her enemy to make the first move and you were trying to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar to you. _Have you fought before? No...you would've remembered...right?_

You charged first, clumsily sliding across the ground on your ice to get behind your opponent but the woman was faster than she looked. You dodged the Agent's left hook and blocked her knee that came straight towards your face. You punched her in the gut before pressing your advance by throwing a combo of lefts and rights to the woman's upper torso, but landing none of them.

To anyone watching, you were both a blur of fists and kicks, and you were moving far better than someone should have any right to with three times the legal limit of tranquilizer in their system, but the more energy you expelled the more sluggish you were becoming. The redhead caught one of your side kicks and tore you down with a series of strong right hooks before dropping onto her back, flinging you over her body with enough force to make you roll into the trash bin extremely hard face first.

Before you could recover, you was hit with two more tranquilizers from behind.

“ _No!”_ you growled weakly, your vision blackening on the edges—fighting with all of your might against the serum running through your veins. “Where...where is Dr. Bykov...where... _mission_...”

The red-haired Agent kicked you over onto your back and leveled a strange looking gun at you, “Your mission is over, soldier.” she pulled the trigger and you finally succumbed to the serum. You had failed your mission.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.


	3. Sub-Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you are...is not who you are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

_Dr. Bykov chuckled, sniffling arrogantly even while he sat cuffed to a metal table that was bolted to the concrete floor in a concrete four by four mirror free room at the mercy of S.H.I.E.L.D. He'd been roughed up in transit by the archer that took out his entire security team. Dr. Bykov was a scientist not a fighter but he also knew that he still had an advantage to save his life. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted information that was not on any record they could get their hands on._

_Deputy Director Maria Hill tapped the table rhythmically, sitting across from him calmly—not looking the least bit worried despite her growing weariness of dealing with this man. But he's been their first solid lead to Sub-Zero and the Winter Soldier that they've had in years. She wasn't going to leave this interrogation to some snot nosed Agent out to prove his or herself—she was going to do this herself, even if drained her last reserves and made her switch to decaf._

“ _It's been seventy-two hours, Dr. Bykov.”_

“ _Yes. So?”_

“ _So,” Maria smiled somewhat, eyebrow raising, “You're still here, breathing and acting as if you aren't totally and royally screwed.”_

_Dr. Bykov scoffed, shaking his head and adjusted his glasses, “They will come for me.”_

“ _To kill or rescue you?” when he didn't answer immediately, Maria pressed on—she already knew the answer to that question, they both did, “You don't want to die, Dr. Bykov.”_

“ _How would you know this, Agent Hill? You know nothing about me or anything else for that matter.”_

“ _Cyanide.”_

“ _I...I beg your pardon?”_

_Maria smirked, still tapping her finger—knowing that it was making the Russian scientist unnerved given how often his gaze dropped down to her tapping finger, as if he were willing her to stop already. Maria wouldn't even if she actually wanted to. “Every Hydra Agent that we've tried to take alive crunched their cute little cyanide pill before we could stop them. All of them except for you...because you don't want to die. Do you?”_

“ _Your intimidation tactics will not work on me, Agent Hill.”_

“ _Maybe not...but what about Subject Zero's? Or the Winter Soldier? Will theirs? Because let me tell you something, Dr. Bykov...when they find you, not if, but_ _ **when...**_ _they will not take the time to talk to you. The moment we captured you, you became a liability. And soon, so will your family. Do you really want that?”_

_Dr. Bykov looked up sharply into Maria's blue eyes, his own wide with horror—he'd been so focused on preserving his own life, he'd failed to think of his wife and their children that were no doubt worried about him now._

“ _You wouldn't dare! Touch a hair on their head and I swear it on the gods that I will burn S.H.I.E.L.D to the ground!”_

_Maria shrugged, an empty threat if she'd ever heard one, “S.H.I.E.L.D won't harm them...but we can protect them...” she trailed off, letting the implications hang in between them—the only sounds in the room being Dr. Bykov's near hyperventilating breathing and Maria's tapping nail against the metal table._

“ _What do you wish to know?” he spat angrily, hot tears spilling from his red rimmed eyes as he prepared to put his family above his country._

“ _Subject Zero...tell me everything about her, starting from the beginning.”_

* * *

“Huh...thought she'd be... _taller._ Maybe a little bigger too...she's just a kid, Nat.” Clint commented quietly as he stood next to his field partner and best friend, Natasha Romanoff. They finally had Sub-Zero in their custody, and it only took them two weeks of planning to get their plan in motion. It was a risk having Natasha do the op alone ground-side but it worked out better than they could've hoped for which was a rare thing for any S.H.I.E.L.D field operation.

“She's a lot older than she looks.” Natasha mumbled, arms folded across her chest her gaze never wavering from you, where you were sitting calmly in the interrogation room wearing a power negating bracelet on both of your wrists.

One of the most wanted international fugitives on the planet was now sitting in S.H.I.E.L.D custody thanks to the former assassin and KGB operative Black Widow...and a case full of tranquilizers. The Winter Soldier had gotten away but they didn't have the time or remaining man power to chase after him this time.

But if they were both being honest, their mission was never about him—as dangerous as the Winter Soldier was, you were their priority to get off the chess board so to speak. Given what Dr. Bykov revealed, which proved to be not a whole lot unfortunately, they knew that Hydra used the same methods that the KGB used on Natasha and the very same methods they were using on the Winter Soldier.

 _Brainwashing._ You were strong willed and stubborn—you didn't have a past life to remember but there something...or rather _someone_ deep down inside of your subconscious that was dying to break free.

“She's gonna be out for a little while longer,” Clint sighed, stifling a yawn, “Wanna join me for food?”

Natasha shook her head, “No, I want to be here when she wakes up. The sooner the better.”

Clint patted his partner on the back, knowing that she was going to say that, “I'll bring you back some food then. Hey Maria, are you good with roast beef?” he called to the shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

Maria grunted and Clint just took that as yes. _Women._

* * *

_Dr. Bykov sighed heavily, sipping gingerly at the water that Maria had graciously gotten for him, “Daniel Whitehall discovered the village deep in the Bermuda triangle back in the late forties...it was a, uh, fools errand but he's hardly ever failed any of his projects before so his expedition was granted. His search for the 'ice people' was borderline obsessive.”_

“ _You make it sound as if you were there?”_

“ _I...yes, I was. Whitehall isn't the only one with access to the fountain of youth.” Dr. Bykov closed his eyes briefly, drinking more water before continuing, “The village we came across was ablaze...it was...we don't know how or why, but there were no survivors. Nothing was left behind for study, er, research...it was a wasted trip but still, he persisted. He ordered men to search the wrecked village. We discovered that there had been a battle prior to our arrival but the enemy had been long gone.”_

_Maria filed that information away for later investigation, “How'd you come across Subject Zero?”_

“ _Y/n.”_

_Maria raised an eyebrow, “Who?”_

“ _Er, Subject Zero...that is her given birth name that we know of. There was nothing left of her clan or of her home that we found her in. it was half burned but this little girl, wee little thing, maybe two years old and half covered in ice—she managed to survive it all. She had this...blanket? I don't know...” Dr. Bykov shrugged, waving away the memory with another heavy sigh, “It said Y/n on it, but Whitehall destroyed it. She was his perfect soldier...young and impressionable.”_

_Through Dr. Bykov's recollection of past events, Maria's gaze had morphed into a deadly glare that could probably turn him into ashes where he sat if she had the ability to do so, “What is it with you people and children?”_

_Dr. Bykov scoffed, “Do not judge us, Agent. You people are no better than we are! You are allowed to have your super soldiers but we are not, hmm? War is among us, Agent Hill.”_

“ _Yes, but we don't use children to fight our battles!” Maria shot back, slapping her hand on the table sharply startling the Russian scientist, “We did not brainwash them! We are trying to save the world, not destroy it.”_

“ _Yet you have no issue using our soldiers against us for your own cause...their skills and knowledge. It's quite handy, isn't it?” Maria knew that he was referring to the Black Widow, “You might capture Subject Zero, Agent, but you will never keep her.”_

“ _We cracked the Black Widow's programming, Dr. Bykov, we'll crack hers too...and then we'll crack the Winter Soldier's.”_

* * *

It was now two in the morning and you had finally awakened, bleary eyed and still feeling drowsy from the tranquilizer serum that was still lingering in your system. Waking up in a strange room would've had anyone panicking but not you. You were very calm, and very still. You sat up and now that you were without your mask, Natasha immediately noticed your eyes. They were glacier y/e/c, an exotic look against your brown skin—Natasha never realized just how beautiful you were until now. It almost made her regret hitting you in the face so many times earlier. _Almost._

“This won't be easy. You know this right?” Maria said from behind her.

Natasha smirked, “Then I'll bat my eyelashes and see what happens.”

When Natasha entered the white celled room, you didn't budge an inch but your eyes drifted towards Natasha without much hesitation and guarded but Natasha would expect nothing less. Despite the bracelets they'd placed on your wrists when you were unconscious to restrict your powers until you was deemed safe (which probably wouldn't happen for a very long time) the room was cold, frigidly so.

Natasha had goosebumps on her skin but she continued further into the room and took a seat across the table. Natasha noted that your eyes never left her and they were now narrowed but you weren't as tense as you were before. Though you weren't quite relaxed but Natasha suspected that it would be a while before you got to that point.

The both of you sat in complete silence for the better part of ten minutes, just looking at each other though Natasha didn't expect you to start a conversation with her. She was just trying to figure out what she wanted to say, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exactly have an angle on you and it didn't escape Natasha's notice that you were studying her just as closely as she was you.

Natasha decided that she would try the gentle but firm tactic with you that she'd seen her previous handler do to other S.H.I.E.L.D assets, herself included. So Natasha forced herself to relax and leaned back in her chair casually to get more comfortable with her head tilted back slightly. It was always worth the try.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D as I'm sure you're aware of by now.” more silence and Natasha held your gaze steadily, “I can imagine that you know how this works, so lets keep it simple...we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice.”

More silence and Natasha let it continue for another ten minutes. “Do you know your name? Your _real_ name?”

All Natasha got back from you was a blink and a soft sigh, “I'll take that as a no then. Do you know where you come from? Or how old you are?”

Natasha continued to fire off question after question, eyes steady on you sitting across the table looking for a reaction to anything. She was getting a few but you were subtle. But Natasha knew that she was starting to get a rise out of you but she wanted something bigger, she wanted _emotion._ Oh, you were stubborn but Natasha has dealt with stubborn before. She also knew that it was partially due to the Winter Soldier programming that you were influenced by and until they broke you from it—this would continue.

Natasha smiled at you, “Your silent treatment is very good but not great. If you don't talk to me, then S.H.I.E.L.D _will_ find the deepest, darkest black hole on this planet to stick you in and they will throw away the key.”

When she still didn't get a response, Natasha was about to change tactics but she was interrupted before she could.

“Why did you seek me out, Agent Romanoff? Why not just kill me when you had the chance like I have killed so many others?”

Natasha understood the question...it was a question that she herself asked many years ago when S.H.I.E.L.D first recruited her after a mission had gone horribly wrong that ended with her in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. Sometimes Natasha still asked that question—why did she ever get a second chance when all the lives she has taken would never? There were times when Natasha felt as if she did not deserve the opportunities presented to her—that she did not deserve to be leading the life she is currently leading now. But that only pushed her harder to do better, to save more—even if it cost her own life. She was determined to give back all that she had taken.

You were still watching her, seemingly waiting for an answer. “I've asked myself that question many times because like you, I've killed a lot of people—and not all of them were innocent.” Natasha let that statement hang between you two for a moment, “Everyone deserves a second chance—the choices that I have made, that _you_ have made? It Was not your fault.”

“But it was me who did it.”

“Yes, but we were raised to believe in something tragic—” Natasha's jaw clenched, she was well aware of Maria standing on the other-side of the mirror behind her and while Maria knew as much as Natasha was willing to tell S.H.I.E.L.D about her former life and her upbringing within the KGB (and indirectly; Hydra).

Natasha still did not like to speak on it, especially in front of company who would never understand people like her...and you sitting across from her. “When I was taken, I was young...around eight, maybe nine. When they took you, you were just a baby. You were two years old. They raised you to be a weapon, they brainwashed you...and put you to sleep after every mission because they could not control you. S.H.I.E.L.D is offering you a second chance to amend the wrongs that have been given to you.”

Your narrowed gaze dropped down to the table, and Natasha hated to admit it but you had a great poker face...even in captivity, you were stoic and Natasha had been reading you through your eyes but now she couldn't. Your body language was tense, replicating a predator playing prey.

“Is that what S.H.I.E.L.D wishes to do with me? Control me? Because I am a weapon?”

“You can become more than a weapon. S.H.I.E.L.D would like your help, but we will not force you.”

“You won't let me go, though. Will you?”

“Is that truly what you want?” Natasha asked instead, eyebrows raised, though it didn't escape your notice that she didn't answer your question.

You were quiet for a while, but this time Natasha knew that it wasn't out of defiance—you were thinking. So she sat patiently, waiting for an answer. You slowly met Natasha's eyes once more, “I...don't know what I want.”

“Do you still want to kill people?”

“I don't know.” you answered honestly, really not knowing the answer.

Not exactly the answer Natasha was looking for but she'd take it for now. S.H.I.E.L.D could maybe work with that, “If you could be a good guy for once? To give back everything that you have taken...would you?”

“Do I have one?”

“Have what?” Natasha didn't appreciate having her question ignored but she understood that moving at your pace was vital to this process. She could hear Maria in her ear encouraging this tactic as well.

“A name...” you asked quietly, eyes back on the table, “Earlier you asked if I knew it, but I didn't know. Do you?”

“ _Tell her, Natasha.”_

“Yes, you do. It's Y/n...we believe that's what your parents named you before they died.”

You blinked, and Natasha felt the room grow a little warmer and she made another note to inform Maria that they needed to update those power negation bracelets. You may not be able to tap into your powers fully but you were still powerful enough to change the temperature of the room—that was worrisome enough.

“Oh.” you took in the information, a brief smile flickering across your features before it disappeared completely, but you had a name _._ You were someone with a name and there was more to you than your powers—you could be a person, because people had names. You were not a subject...you were Y/n.”

“Are you alright, Y/n?” This time, Natasha used your name purposely, seeing the wheels turning in your head as the room went back to it's normal temperature—you guys were getting somewhere and Natasha was going to latch on the lead and tug until she got _something_ back.

“I have an identity.”

“Yes, you do. You are more than a weapon.”

“You asked if I would amend the wrongs that I have done...” you started off slowly, still sounding unsure but determined, “I did not know, but now I do. Subject Zero would say no...but Y/n will say yes. I do not want my name tainted. I am willing to try—but I don't know, if I truly can.”

“All that we ask is that you try, Y/n. That is what counts the most.”

Natasha felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, that was a lot easier than any of them expected to be but given what Dr. Bykov told them—it wasn't truly a surprise. The hard part was still to come...the deprogramming process but they were moving in the right direction. And all it took was a name. _Your_ name.

Natasha rose from her chair and left the room with a promise to return soon—she was going to bring you some food. You were far from done in that room but Natasha felt as if you needed a moment to yourself, well as private as you could get with a two-way mirror in the room, but it was the thought that counted. Maria nodded at Natasha when she walked back into the room.

“Good job.”

* * *

_**A month later…** _

Directory Fury was not happy at all. Sure he had captured you, one of the deadliest assassins on the planet next to the Black Widow and The Winter Soldier, he could almost dare say that you surpassed both of them due to your mysterious ability to command the cold, particularly the ice portion of it. It made you deadly and unpredictable, and Fury hated not knowing something which is why he wasn’t so keen on letting you out of your containment cell so soon after just arresting you.

Even with the Black Widow, Maria Hill and Hawkeye vetting on your behalf and deeming you passable for early release and immediate relocation to the Avengers Tower. Nick did not trust you. But then again, Nick wasn’t a man that trusted easily. It was only less than five months ago when the Battle of New York occurred...and he wasn’t too keen on seeing another disaster happening in the city that was still recovering from an alien invasion. And you _were_ a walking disaster waiting to happen.

Regardless of his hesitance, Nick authorized your release under one very specific condition. You had to keep those power negating bracelets on your wrists until you'd proven herself to be loyal to your new vows of redemption. Nick still wasn’t sure about how he felt about Tony Stark being in such close proximity to someone so powerful like yourself—because it was already bad enough to have The Hulk with him all of the time.

Nick wasn’t even placated by the fact that Natasha would be the one supervising you—he was always going to worry that something could go wrong, and he was always going to be adjusting his contingency plan _just_ in case.

When you guys finally arrived to Avengers tower it was well into the evening time. With the amount of paparazzi that is always lingering outside of the hobby, Maria thought it would be best to transport you around this time of day. The windows on the unmarked vehicle were tinted but one could never be too sure.

Thankfully everything went on without issue and the three of you were in the elevator and heading to the top floor to meet the rest of the dysfunctional superhero team. Natasha glanced at you from the corner of her eye and smirked to herself. If Maria didn’t know any better, she’d say that you were pouting while glaring down at the bracelets you still had to wear. It was almost cute...if it weren't for the fact that you were a deadlier assassin than the Black Widow.

Finally reaching the top floor though before anyone could even do or say anything, Tony stark appeared right in front of you, blocking your exit from the elevator.

“Okay, you,” he pointed at Hill with his free hand while he held a tumbler full of brown liquid in his other hand, “this is the last stray one eyed is dropping on us.”

“Excuse me?” Maria raised an eyebrow, not amused at the man-child standing in front of her.

“After this one, The Avengers aren’t hiring anymore weirdos. Got it? Who is this anyway? We’re not babysitters.”

“Tony, might wanna back away man.” Clint warned not looking up from tinkering with his arrow from the chair he was lounging in by one of the large windows.

Tony of course didn’t pay any mind to Hawkeye’s warning, merely scoffing and sneering at you expectantly, “Well? Who the hell are you?”

“Tony.” Steve frowned, though he was being ignored but he was ready to step in if Natasha decided that wanted to beat up Tony judging by the way she was glaring at the man. Either Tony didn’t feel the heat of Natasha’s stare or he just didn’t care.

“My name is Y/n.”

Tony scoffed again, eyebrows furrowing slightly, “Nah. I’m calling you Ice. You know? The powers and yeah, whatever. Hi, Ice.”

“That’s not my name.” you frowned up at Tony, fists clenching a little tighter and Maria and Natasha noticed this immediately.

“It is now, kid. Jeez, calm down it’s just a nickname. We all have them, isn’t that right Capsicle?”

Steve shook his head at Tony’s antics, but you had immediately turned to Natasha looking like the world's deadliest most adorable puppy, “What’s a nickname?”

“Oh _god,”_ Tony groaned loudly before he threw back the rest of his scotch, “Another relic.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> CS


	4. Trust Is A Two Way Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel.

* * *

Natasha stood in the observation room that was just above the training room that Tony had built with The Hulk in mind. It was obviously able to withstand the abuse from all of the other Avengers who wanted to test out their new gadgets or powers (if they had any). So far, the only Avengers operating with powers were The Hulk and Thor, and now you—even though you were still considered an intern according to Tony until they got a mission. No one on the team were sure how things would go with you out on the field of your own free will and not under the influence of Hydra.

But even with the possibility of you losing control, it didn't stop him from making you tactical suits down in his lab with Bruce late at night. It seemed that had the worst case of insomnia but at least he was productive about it. Everyone else either hung out in the kitchen eating away their nightmares or sitting in the living room all night watching movies or playing video games.

Currently, it was just peaking two in the morning and you were enjoying yourself by destroying all of the test dummies that Tony had built for the team (of course he could always have more made). But it was becoming increasingly obvious, it it wasn't already, that you did not need to have access to your powers to be considered a dangerous individual.

Given that you were trained by Hydra (and indirectly by the KGB) and possibly by the Winter Soldier himself, Natasha wasn’t surprised that you were very proficient when it came to guns. You had excellent aim, almost better than Hawkeyes. Probably better than his, but Natasha wouldn’t mention that to him—Clint would probably take offense. He’d find out on his own, and undoubtedly try to challenge you to a duel.

Natasha was actually willing to bet hard money on that showdown.

But it was your hand to hand combat that had her most impressed. And Natasha was not an easy woman to impress. But when you two trained together, Natasha felt alive—someone that could finally keep up with her. Sure she could spar with Steve because his body could handle her abuse but his fighting skills made it too easy for her. And Clint could fight but he was still a human, and Natasha couldn’t go all out how she wanted.

But with you? You were the perfect sparring partner. Standing at y/h (your height), you had the endurance, skill, and determination. Not an ounce of fat was on you. Coiled tight like a bridge wire, you were more than fit to be an Avenger —Natasha hated to say it; but Thor had some serious competition in regards to having the best arms on the team. If you hadn’t flat out won already.

“Do you really think that we can trust her?”

“I do.”

“Even after all that she has done?”

Natasha shook her head slightly, “She was under the influence of Hydra, Steve. She couldn't help it—but now she can. She's doing well, her deprogramming worked and now we just have to make sure that it stays that way.”

“Right. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she’s being so good because she wants to get those bracelets off?”

Natasha shrugged off Steve’s question, her gaze not leaving your form down in the training room, “It’s been three months, Steve. She hasn’t given us a reason to doubt her intentions. Tony’s deprogramming tactics has really helped a lot. You would know this if you’d just talk to her instead of judging her from afar. For someone who is about equality and innocence until proven guilty, you're not being very fair.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head as he too watched you work out by yourself—lost in your own world, “She was Hydra. Once you’re Hydra, Natasha, you’re always Hydra.”

“I get it Steve, I do. But she was a baby when Hydra took her and you have to remember that we all didn't have the same choices that you did.” Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes at his basic logic that was somehow supposed to make sense because it was Steve Rogers saying it, “If you think about it, Captain. The KGB was once Hydra...but look at where I am now.”

“I...I see where you're coming from but—”

“Has she tried to kill you during one of our sparring sessions, Steve? Because trust me, that woman is fully capable of hurting you.”

“Well, no...no she hasn't, I suppose.”

“Like I said, stop judging from afar.”

Natasha understood that the captain had some hang ups that he needed to get over (and fast) but it didn’t mean that she had to be around for him to get his head out of his ass. Plus she was sure that Fury wouldn’t appreciate her beating up their Golden Boy, so she left him in the observation deck by himself before he could find something else to say. Natasha just wasn't in the mood for it tonight.

* * *

Between binge watching Netflix and Hulu when you weren't training with Steve and Natasha during the days and getting used to Tony’s immaturity—you, or Ice as you were now used to being referred to, were now starting to feel...content. You've never felt like this in a very long time. Actually, _no._ you haven't felt like this before in your life. _Ever._ It was a strange feeling for you but it a welcomed one all the same.

Steve and Natasha were attempting to teach you how to perform more non-lethal take-downs, but you had a feeling that Steve was more invested in that particular part of training because he just didn't trust you like Natasha did. Hell, sometimes you often wondered why she trusted you too. You've hardly done anything to earn it really.

You had just reached her floor, well the living space that you shared with Natasha. Jarvis immediately had the lights on but they were dimmed, just how you preferred it. Kicking off your trainer shoes and walking towards the window that overlooked New York. You lifted your hand and gently pressed it against the cool glass and closed your eyes. It was another one of those sleepless nights for you—your mind plagued with the blood from the countless victims you'd taken for no reason other than to further aid a war that should not even be happening. You had woken almost violently and drenched in sweat, so drenched that you had to change your bed sheets.

That cold shower only soothed you so much. It was nothing compared to the real thing. You could feel your powers lurking just beneath the surface of your skin but couldn’t _touch_ it how you were used to. How you wanted—no _needed_ to. It was frustrating not being able to flex _all_ of your muscles. You felt contained like a wild animal.

“You alright?”

You opened her eyes and looked at the woman behind you via the glass, “No. when are these damned bracelets coming off?”

“It’s only been three months, (Y/n),” Natasha moved to one of the sofas, and she gestured for you to join her.

However you were hesitant at first, not willing to leave the degree of coolness the window provided—even if it was nowhere near the real thing. But you liked Natasha, so you joined her on the sofa but kept a respectful distance between you both.

“They didn’t trust me at first either.” Natasha started, crossing her legs at the knee, “I had to earn it.”

“But did they make you wear these too?”

“Nope. I was given a babysitter instead. Two of ‘em, actually. Clint was one of them.”

“And the other one?”

A brief shadow fell over Natasha's expression but cleared away in a split second, “Dead.”

You didn’t offer much of a comment after that. Truth be told, you didn’t know what to say to that—death was never a bothersome thing for you whether you was the one doing the killing, or witnessing it—and possibly some day soon, she’d be the one experiencing it. You had no ties with anyone or anything, you didn’t understand the mourning and you would never pretend that you ever would.

The redhead didn’t take offense to your silence. Instead, Natasha took one of your wrists in her calloused but surprisingly gentle hands, the pad of her thumb caressing the bracelet that lay against your warm skin. You watched as Natasha drifted a little lower until she was touching the faded scars on your knuckles.

“Time, (Y/n). Time and patience.”

“The most powerful warriors,” you said so softly, Natasha wouldn't have heard you if she wasn't sitting so close.

Natasha's grip was loose enough for you to pull away but you didn’t want to. You didn't know what to say really if you were being honest with yourself. Natasha was your equal...skill wise, but you also knew that you were worlds apart.

“You stink,” Natasha said after a while when she finally released you, “Plus it's late, go shower and try to get some rest. You're training with Steve later.”

You opened her mouth to say something else but then seemed to think better of it and just nodded. Natasha remained still on the sofa but her eyes were glued to you until you disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

When Natasha emerged from her bedroom later that morning long after the sun came up, she was mildly surprised to find a lump on the floor. Correction, it was a lump lying on top of a fluffy comforter with a pillow by the large windows, practically pressed against the glass wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. You were knocked out but your sleep looked far from peaceful.

Natasha sighed heavily at the sight, Fury's paranoia was slowly killing the only cryomancer left in existence. The former assassin knew that she was going to have to make a decision and soon. Moving against the idea of waking you, Natasha simply sent Steve a quick text that he was off Ice duty for the day. She didn't bother waiting for a response and put her phone away. Natasha wasn't much of a cook but she could make a mean bowl of sugary cereal.

Natasha carried both of your bowls easily as she walked over to your prone body by the window. She stood over you for a while, eyes slowly taking in the exposed skin from the raised shirt and noting each scar and bullet wound that she could see.

Natasha's seen it many times before but that was when you were training and you were moving too fast for her to get a proper look. Natasha knew from experience that every battle wound had a story—especially if you actually survived all of them. She knew that now wasn't a good time to ask, but she hoped to hear about them one day. It wasn't often that she came across a kindred spirit that wasn't trying to kill her. _Anymore._

You were cleared to go out on missions, but Nick was more worried about keeping a powerful asset in his pocket under lock and key than anything else. Natasha knew when someone was going stir-crazy and you were definitely itching for some action—or else you'd probably implode. And no one wanted that.

“I can feel you staring at me.” You pulled your shirt down as you rolled over to stare up at Natasha with tired icy y/e/c eyes. Natasha would forever hold on to the theory that your eyes were your most powerful weapon—you could probably seduce the Hulk with those eyes. “What? Here to tell me that the great Captain America still doesn't trust me and Nick Fury just wants me as a weapon with an off and off button?”

Natasha blinked but her poker face gave nothing else away, and you just laughed bitterly, sitting up to lean back against the window, “I don't have super hearing, Widow, but it's good enough. Plus I used to be an assassin, remember? Good observation isn't exactly a superpower but it's a good skill to have.”

The Russian quietly handed over the bowl of cereal which was graciously taken, “May I join you down there?”

You shrugged, “It's your stuff. I'm just borrowing it, I guess.”

Natasha got comfortable in the similar position that you had taken, it was damn cold against the window but she'd deal with it, “When I first turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D, everyone thought I was going to kill them—but to be fair, I have crossed out a number of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents beforehand. It took time...but eventually they'll stop treating you like a plague waiting to go off.”

“You're lying, they will always treat me like the plague.”

“Okay, true, but it won't be _as_ bad.”

“Mhm,” You took another mouthful of lucky charms, “Do you still remember?”

“Almost every night...”

“Almost?”

Natasha set her half eaten bowl aside, “Yes, on the nights I do actually sleep—I remember every face and every name I've ever crossed out of existence.”

“How do you deal with it?”

“I'm still working on that. Is that why you came out here to sleep?”

“I, um, yeah? Yeah.” you ate another spoonful, “I just...it's hard to sleep. I don't remember too much of my time in Hydra but the things that I do remember? I...just need time, but it's just so hot. I can't get comfortable.”

Natasha frowned slightly, “I can set the thermostat lower, I can always get more blankets.”

“No...I'd really be fine just sleeping in the freezer.”

Natasha couldn't tell if you were being serious or not.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own:)
> 
> CS


	5. Trust Is A Two Way Street II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first mission as an Avenger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

Natasha glanced down at her phone as another outraged message from Fury flashed across her screen—but she’d have to deal with that problem after their mission. By her predictions, if everything went well then it would help soothe things over with Nick considerably. Enough that he won’t press the issue of putting those bracelets back on you. Nat had a feeling _that_ it wouldn’t go well for anyone.

Currently the Avengers were well on their way to Russia with Clint piloting their jet. Natasha was watching you and Tony near the rear of the jet, talking quietly among yourselves but it seemed a little tense—awkward maybe.

It didn’t escape Natasha’s notice that you didn’t even look twice at the suit Tony designed for you—it was beautiful and that shade of black complimented you in the best way but it seemed that you just weren't feeling it.

Eventually Tony seemed to give up and reluctantly nodded to something that you said to him before Tony patted you on the arm before he slipped away. Natasha smirked, shaking her head. If she knew Tony, and she did quite well, she knew that he wasn’t going to give up so easily on designing a suit for you. He would keep trying until he got it right.

For the time being, it seemed that you were content with the standard tactical gear that was provided.

“Alright team,” Steve called after a while with a wary glance towards you, since you had yet to move from your spot near the closed cargo ramp. Your eyes were glued to the floor—he wasn't sure if you were even listening, “We're twenty minutes out. Everyone knows their roles?”

“Yeah, you only explained it to us about a thousand times,” Hawkeye commented from the pilots seat before Steve could go on, “I drop you and Nat off at the bottom of the mountain and provide air support with big green back there while the rest of those losers get to go have fun. Oh and Ice gets to slide down a mountain to railroad a bunch of bad guys. I miss anything?”

“That part remains to be seen...” Steve pressed his lips into a thin line as he picked up his shield and looked back at you skeptically, “You're part of a team now, and that means following orders. Think you can handle that?”

“That part remains to be seen.” You leaned back in her seat, and smiled at Steve sweetly when you threw his words back in his face.

You were sick of listening to him doubt you as if you didn't already doubt yourself everyday. You didn't appreciate him doing it in front of everyone else either—it was as if he was trying to purposely goad you. But you were going to show Captain America that you could give as good as you got.

Everyone grew silent, looking between the both of you while Natasha just sighed. She stepped in front of Steve effectively cutting through your glaring contest, “Don't worry about her, Steve. I gave the green light for her to be here, it's a simple rescue mission. In and out.”

“Yeah, Cap, might wanna ease up there. We just thawed you out.” Tony snickered as he stepped into his suit, not caring if Steve wasn't happy with his ill-timed joke—Steve had it coming, he was being difficult towards their new team member and no one could really understand why besides the obvious fact that you came from Hydra.

Steve was the only one with a serious problem with your background it seemed, and it was starting to make everyone else uncomfortable especially since you haven't actively done anything to provoke his biased and judgmental comments.

By the time you all arrived to the checkpoint, everyone had stopped bickering and got into position. Thor jumped out followed closely by you and Iron-Man. The moment everyone touched down onto the ground, Hawkeye took the Quinjet towards the bottom of the mountain drop off Natasha and Steve at a different rendezvous point.

You stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the facility that was several miles down. You could feel the coolness around you, the strong sharp windows caressing your skin as if welcoming you back. You could feel the ice beneath your feet—under the snow, firm, but she knew better than anyone how dangerous and fickle the ice could be.

“ _Comms check, everyone in position?”_ Steve’s voice said through everyone’s thoughts via the micro comm links that Tony made for everyone personally. They were surprisingly comfortable, and you actually forgot that you were wearing one.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re ready when you are.” Tony replied back, almost sounding bored and that he had better things to do than beat up a bunch of bad guys in a country the Avengers probably weren’t even allowed in.

“ _We’re ready. There are about a dozen or so armed guards in your path on the way down. Tread carefully.”_

“Will do, Cap.”

Almost subconsciously, your eyes turned into an icy blue glow as both of your hands iced over all the way up to your elbows. The thick jagged layers of ice formed as gauntlets.

“Huh. That’s cool, I guess.” Tony mumbled, staring in awe behind the safety of his iron mask, his mind creating all sorts of new ideas for suit ideas for you now that he was starting to see your powers with his own eyes. He was starting to understand why the suit he built just wouldn't work for you.

“Indeed, I cannot wait to see you in battle.” Thor agreed, still staring intently at your arms, “Lady Ice, shall we?”

“We shall, God of Thunder.” your smile was slow and deadly before taking that last step off the ledge.

* * *

You were sliding down the mountain as if you were on a snowboarding. According to Tony, you were moving well over seventy miles an hour even while was dodging obstacles and leaping from smaller ledges.

Steve had cautioned you to slow down but you felt too alive to listen to him—you loved that you could be this free and make your own decisions, and ignoring Steve was one of those decisions. You saw the forest approaching fast and Thor and Iron Man were right behind you, flanking you. It seemed that none of you were heeding the Captain's warning to slow down.

With your keen eyesight, you spotted the sniper in the tree first before Tony could point him out. Thankfully the sniper had yet to spot any of you (you had no idea how) but you took full advantage of his shortsightedness.

You stopped sliding along your ice and came to a hard stop just a few feet away from his position. The noise caught the snipers attention but it was far too late—you had launched several icy projectiles at him, and knocked him out of the tree.

You knew that Steve was still adamant about you being non-lethal...but this was hydra. Every hydra scumbag needed to go away _for good_ , and that was what you intended to do. By the time you, Iron Man and Thor had all of the hydra forces outside in the frigid cold fighting, Natasha and Steve had infiltrated their facility and were carrying on with their rescue mission.

“Hey kid!” Tony called, narrowly dodging a rocket launcher attack, “Three hydra assholes flanking your six! Oh _shit!_ ”

“ _Language!”_

Everyone groaned over the comms at Steve’s comment, and Tony started cracking jokes as if Hydra wasn’t trying to blow him to pieces right out of the sky. Thor was on the other side of the bunker, tearing down waves of Hydra Agents with Mjolnir and his fists.

You slid across the ground on a trail of ice, flipping one of the Hydra Agents in the air. Summoning your frost hammer, you quickly turned around to knock the Hydra Agent into the other three that were trying to flank you. None of them made a peep after that.

You spotted a lone Hydra agent coming up behind Thor as he was busy finishing off another squad of Hydra agents.

Thinking quickly, you ice ported behind him and manifested a small ice pick in your hand and put the Hydra agent out of commission before he even realized that you were behind him.

“Holy hell, Ice! We’re definitely reevaluating your training when we get back.”

“Ha! Take that! You are no match for Earth's mightiest!” Thor roared triumphantly as he struck down the last of the hydra agents. You smirked, looking around at all of the hydra agents that were laid out on the ground either dead or severely injured. But between you and Thor—they were probably just better off dead.

Iron Man just landed next to you when you were both suddenly and forcefully knocked off of your feet by an unseen entity. You were back on your feet just as Tony went back to the sky so he could get a better look at their new opponent.

You were once against knocked wayside and you could hear Thor grunting with frustration as he too was bested by something or someone that none of you could not yet see. “Show yourself coward!”

“Heads up people, we got another player on the field and man is he fast! Thor look—oh, that’s gonna leave a mark.”

“ _Yeah,”_ Natasha grunted over the comms, sounding irritated, “ _We ran into one here too. We lost track of her but be careful, she’s powerful.”_

Fed up with being toyed with, you hit the ground with your fist and caused the ground around you to freeze over catching the invisible person in their tracks...except it seemed as if this ‘invisible person’ was just super fast. But clearly not that clever.

Just as he did to Thor earlier, he face planted into a tree and a ton of snow fell down on him. Iron Man hovered behind you, with a repulsion beam ready to be fired at the enemy.

“You’re done. Don’t make me—Ice look out!”

Tony reacted quicker than you could have, hell you hadn’t even noticed a half broken tree hurtling towards you until it was too late. But Iron Man was fast, he tackled you out of the way but all he really did was put himself between you and the tree which sent you both flying.

Tony landed on top of you, which was not the most comfortable thing ever but you were durable enough to handle a mass of metal landing directly on top of you. Your eyes went back to normal as did your arms. Even through hazy vision you could see abnormal red wisps swirling around the tree before they disappeared completely, along with the mysterious man and woman that attacked you all.

You let her head fall back into the snow and closed your eyes. _Fuck._

* * *

_Back on Avengers Tower…_

Your mission had been a success but Steve still wanted everyone in the mission control room to discuss what happened with the two new powered people that attacked them. The SHIELD doctor that they’d been sent to rescue was dead before they could reach him but the entire mission hadn’t been a bust. They managed to gather solid Intel on what Hydra has been up to...and the fact that Hydra somehow had possession of Loki’s scepter.

“Good job out there team...all of you.” Steve glanced meaningfully at you but you just rolled her eyes , _whatever._ “Hopefully SHIELD does something good with this information and—”

“Hold on.” Tony interrupted, “Who says we’re giving this to SHIELD? This was an Avengers OP. We give this to one eye and we’re back to secrets and selective information.”

“So we’ll just keep a copy,” Steve answered with a shrug, “I don’t like it either Tony, but SHIELD is our ally.” When Tony did nothing but huff out his disagreement, Steve picked up the flash drive and pocketed it, “I’ll be delivering this tomorrow morning myself.”

“And those two powered people that took out Tony, Ice _and_ Thor all at once? Not to mention us as well?” Natasha pressed, ignoring Thor’s irritated huff.

“So they got a few lucky shots in,” Tony scoffed, shrugging as if it weren’t a big deal—and in the world of Tony Stark? It probably wasn’t.

“Two wildcards appeared on the field, but we expected as much with Hydra. I’m assuming that you don’t know anything about those two, (Y/n)?”

 _Is this guy serious?_ You raised an eyebrow, “Sorry. Hydra doesn’t allow _assets_ to be friends. Don’t want us to think that we have free will and all that, you know?”

“Right, I’m sorry—I just thought…” Steve’s ears turned red as he trailed off, not willing to open that can of worms, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything.”

“Yes. You did.”

Natasha turned her chair slightly and kicked your shin beneath the table and she wasn’t gentle about it. Though you barely flinched you got the hint, and Clint snickered besides you. He knew very well how hard Natasha delivered those under the table kicks and was just glad that he wasn’t on the receiving end this time.

“Alright, well—”

“Wait wait, one more thing,” Tony cut in before Steve could dismiss the rest of the team and you heard Clint sigh heavily. Tony turned his focus on you with wide ever curious eyes, “Since _when_ could you teleport and why didn’t you tell me! I thought we were friends, Ice!”

Thor grinned brightly in your direction and you found it hard not to return Thor’s enthusiasm. He was just like a puppy. “Our icy friend here is quite talented on the battlefield. Impressive. I believe she would be considered a heavy hitter?”

“Wait, what? Teleport? You can _teleport!_ No way,” Clint sat up in his seat, looking at you curiously, “Pics or it didn’t happen!”

“I’ll do you one better...I recorded the whole thing. And before any of you start complaining, I record all of our battles for training purposes.”

“Right.” Natasha drawled, clearly unimpressed, “Tony, we’re gonna have a little talk about that later.”

“Just to clarify,” Bruce chimed in, speaking for the first since they got back to the tower, “I was against the idea.”

“Movie time! Look look!”

You crossed your arms over your chest and stared down at the table as the Avengers…? Your...teammates? Yeah, your teammates viewed your battlefield prowess.

You wanted nothing more than to leave the room but you stayed in your seat—they had no idea what Hydra did to you to even achieve any of that “awesomeness”. But you were determined to give it back to Hydra times ten. You may not like Steve Rogers too much, but you'd follow that self righteous man into whatever Hydra hellhole he could find and help him tear it down.

Natasha, noticing that you were starting to close yourself off, quietly got her out of her chair and led you out the room. Clint and Bruce noticed but they didn’t say anything—they understood.

* * *

“Talk to me, (Y/n).”

“I’m fine.” you kicked off your boots and plopped down on the sofa, happy to be back on your shared living quarters. You just needed a minute...you weren't exactly a people person, and all the attention was making you uncomfortable. “Thank you.”

“You know,” Nat came back with two bottled waters and joined you on the sofa, the distance between you was small and you subconsciously allowed your core temperature to rise so that Natasha wasn’t freezing, “You did really well out there.”

“Fury is still gonna kill you.”

Natasha snorted, “Maybe. But I’m bringing you as my back up.”

“What do you mean?” your head cocked to the side, not understanding.

“When Steve drops off that flash drive tomorrow, we’re going with him. Fury wants to see me anyway, and I doubt he’ll expect me to actually bring you.”

“Is...are you sure that’s a wise idea?”

“Wise? No. Good? Fifty-fifty. I’ve seen what you can do unhinged, (Y/n). You showed a lot of restraint today and that counts for a lot.”

“If you say so…I guess we’ll see tomorrow, hmm?”

“Don’t worry so much,” Natasha noticed that you had sunk further into the sofa and was looking a little too relaxed to be fully conscious, “You want some food before you go to sleep?”

“Lemme guess,” you looked at Natasha with raised eyebrows, “Cold cereal?”

“Is that what you want?” Nat murmured, her own exhaustion starting to creep up on her.

“No, I really just wanna sleep.” you stifled another yawn, and laid your head back on the sofa pillow, “I’ll get up in a minute...just let me rest my eyes, Tasha.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at the given nickname, most people (who dared, mostly the people close to her—which was _very_ few) called her Romanoff or Nat, never _Tasha_. She thought she would’ve felt at least a little bit annoyed with the new nickname but she didn’t mind it so much. Though she’d never actually admit it.

Though she was also tired herself, Natasha didn’t move from her spot. Instead she just opened her water and quietly told Jarvis to dim the lights and put on her favorite night time TV show. A classic and also one of her favorite shows to watch after a mission—to help her escape for a little while until the next mission. Rinse and repeat.

Natasha was content with her water, her favorite old ladies on the TV screen and your deep and even breathing next to her. Well now in her lap, you had immediately shifted in your sleep and somehow ended up in Natasha’s lap with your face buried in her stomach.

Subconsciously, Natasha began to play with a lock of your hair...amazed at its cool texture.

Natasha fell asleep by the fifth episode and without being asked to, Jarvis raised the temperature so that Natasha wasn’t so cold with you in her lap.

And for the first time in a while, neither of you had a nightmare.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for tuning in!
> 
> CS


	6. Deadly Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related

* * *

By the time the quinjet landed on the helicarrier there were a team of agents already waiting for you both with specific instructions. It was a little odd because you had all first gone to DC to the Triskelion to see Fury to drop off the flash drive full of useful information they swiped from hydra. And to also explain away Natasha setting you free even though it worked out in everyone's favor in the end—despite the lingering doubts.

But it seemed as if good ol' Nick was back on his paranoia high because Steve was meeting with Agent Hand instead and the two former assassins were flown to meet with Fury himself much to Steve’s dismay. It was a well known fact that Steve didn’t like secrets, especially with big spy agencies like SHIELD. He’d seen enough with Hydra back in the day and knew that secrets made things worse not better.

You and Natasha were led through the helicarrier towards Fury’s office. Natasha knew where it was already so she didn’t exactly see the need for an escort of four Agents but she figured they were there for you and not her. She had no idea why. She herself could take them down in seconds—Natasha was positive that you could do it without blinking.

When you finally arrived to Fury's office, the four agents left after Fury dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

“Secure office.”

“ _Office secured, Director.”_

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Fury tracked you as you went to sit on the sofa in the corner, making yourself comfortable. Fury’s gaze cut back towards his top agent who was staring back at him coolly.

“If I asked you why you did it, should I expect some bullshit comrade answer? Flock of the feather type shit?”

Natasha smirked but it was small, “Yep.”

Fury glanced at you again then he scoffed, “Alright Romanoff, you wanna play that game then fine. She’s your responsibility now. And you know what that means don’t you?”

“I do,” Natasha shrugged as she walked over to the sofa and kicked away your leg so she could sit down, “Do you mind telling us why we left Steve in DC? He’s not very happy by the way.”

“He’ll get over it,” Fury replied, leaning back in his chair, “There’s something bigger going on, it’s not confirmed but I find myself relying on the people I can trust the most.”

“Uh...should I even be here then?” you asked wearily, but you went ignored by both SHIELD agents.

Natasha's lips were pressed into a thin line, because it was rare to see Fury shaken up, or at the very least disturbed, “Fury? What the hell is going on?”

Fury sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he picked his words carefully, “There is a war coming, Romanoff, from all sides of the square. That space invasion in New York with Loki will not be the last time we see hostiles from space.”

“You know something we don’t?” you asked and this time you weren't ignored because you had taken the words right out of Natasha’s mouth. There was something more than what Fury was telling you and _why_ he was revealing anything now, _especially_ with you in the same room, remained to be seen.

Fury was quiet for a minute, two minutes... _five minutes_ before he leaned on his desk with his fingers laced together beneath his chin, “Back in 1995, somewhere in Southern California…”

* * *

“Shape-shifting aliens and a race of humanoid aliens that want to take over the galaxy, and this Carol Danvers wants what? A crew? To do what? Stop some asshole with a god complex? How do you even know that this is all true, Fury?” Natasha pressed, eyes narrowed and her body was tense like one of Clint’s bowstrings.

“Carol Danvers is a one of a kind hero,” Fury said after a pause, his voice grave and tired—Natasha wasn’t used to hearing him speak like this. And for you, well it just made you feel on edge. And you didn’t even know the man. “And she has my full support. I can’t tell you much more than that, Romanoff. It’s just not something anyone can explain.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, “Fine. But space? Just ten minutes ago, you hated _her—_ ” Natasha was referring to you, “Now you’re wanting her to go to space to help do what? Save the galaxy? You don’t even know what she can do, Fury.”

“I know _exactly_ what she can do.” Fury countered easily, his voice raising just slightly, “She may be the last cryomancer alive but she’s not the first one I’ve met.”

_What?_ “So why the hostility?” you asked, truly curious.

“You’re the first one I’ve met that was an assassin. I couldn't trust you, still don’t, but apparently that call was out of my hands, isn’t that right Romanoff?”

“I did what I felt was right.” Natasha replied tersely. “Fury, this is a lot...even by my standards.”

Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There’s a war coming...a big one, and there are parts of it that you can’t see yet.”

“Yet somehow you can.” Natasha pressed, eyes narrowed.

“It's not something I can explain. In time it will make sense.”

“And it makes even more sense for us to be _here_ to fight whatever it is that you're not sharing.” Natasha argued, eyebrows furrowed but you sat quietly, your eyes darting between the two.

“I’m not saying that you have to go now, Agent Romanoff, but there will come a time when you have to choose between saving the world...and saving the universe.”

“You’re still not going to tell us everything, are you?”

“No, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is the next mission that I have for you. For you _both.”_ He added after a quick glance at you who was still more or less lounging on the sofa next to Natasha, Fury tossed Natasha a flash-drive which she caught it easily, “Share these details with no one, not even with the other Avengers. It’s important that you don’t. Once you debrief, destroy that flash drive. Understood?”

“I wanna know about my people and my history before I do whatever the hell is on that flash drive.” you said, scooting forward because now this conversation did fully involve you. If this man held a piece of your identity, you wanted it. No, you _needed_ it.

Fury regarded you minutely, then nodded, “Do this and you’ll have everything I know.”

Natasha scowled at him as she stood, “One of these days your secrets will kill you, Fury. Let’s go, Ice.”

Fury watched the two of you leave his office with Natasha slamming the door shut and Fury sighed as he rocked back in his chair. They didn’t understand it now but they soon would but what he was doing? He was doing it for the greater good of not just their home world but for all of the home worlds across the galaxy.

The Director of SHIELD rubbed his eye over his eye patch with mild irritation—it had been very active in the past two weeks, more than it had in the past _decade_ , and he was worried. He was very worried.

* * *

_Back at the Avengers Tower, New York…_

“Where is everyone?”

Clint looked up from the triple stacked sandwich he made with a carefree shrug, “Cap is still in DC, waiting on Fury I guess. Thor is back on Asgard, something about his grandpa fighting some Elf? I don’t know, you know how weird he is. And Tony? I don’t know for sure but he might be in Malibu with Pepper for something—wasn’t listening.”

“And Banner?” Clint just shrugged and took another big bite of his sandwich, prompting Natasha to roll her eyes and you shook your head while getting back in the elevator to go up to your shared level so that you could pack for the mission.

Natasha found it all convenient that the other Avengers were ‘out of office’ so to speak—but she wasn’t complaining. “Y/n and I have a mission.”

“Oh?” Clint perked up, mouth full of food—it was gross, “Am I invited?”

“No.”

“Where is it?”

_I don’t know yet._ “Classified.”

“Who’s the target then?”

“Clint.”

He chuckled, “Had to ask, watch your asses out there. If anyone asks, I’ll let them know you two eloped or something.”

Natasha glared at him, “We’ll check in when we can.” She called over her shoulder, stepping into the elevator.

_In your shared tower apartment…_

Natasha found that you were already packed and dressed in a fresh pair of sweats, boots and a jacket with your hair in a messy bun and tucked under a baseball cap sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Are you planning on robbing a bank?”

You sighed, turning in her your sideways—ignoring Natasha's question completely, “The space thing...was what Fury said about it true? Is the galaxy really in danger? Is there really more to life out there off this planet?”

“If there was, would you go?” Natasha asked instead, eyes narrowing slightly.

You paused for a second, “...maybe.”

_Hmm._ Natasha licked her bottom lip as she came to stand in front of you, resting her hand on the counter, “Let’s just focus on one thing at a time.”

“Which is what exactly? The galaxy may be in danger or that your boss is crazier than my old one?”

The corner of Natasha’s mouth twitched upwards, “Let’s focus on what’s right in front of us, which is the mission...and getting you an overdue history lesson.”

You chuckled dryly, nodding, “Yeah, okay. I’m ready for the mission...but do you really think he knows anything about me? My people?”

Natasha sighed, placing her other hand on your knee and squeezing gently, “About you? No. But your culture? Maybe.”

“That’s not a very good answer.”

“Well, none of us were very good people. Karma is funny like that, isn't it?”

You looked up, y/e/c eyes meeting intense emerald eyes, neither of you saying much. Both of you had such guarded eyes, hiding the evil that you've done in your past lives against your will. Now, you were attempting to redeem yourselves the best way that you knew how...and for once, neither of you were alone. Not anymore.

Natasha sighed heavily, so close to you that her minty breath with a hint of coffee washed over your face, “Prep the jet and disable the tracker.”

You looked down, pulling back slightly, and cleared your throat, “Yeah. Sure. See you in ten.”

Natasha stopped you before you could move, “(Y/n). Don't do that...if Fury says he has something for you, he does. I trust him. And you trust me, don't you?”

“It doesn't work like that and you of all people should know better than that, Natasha.” you pointed out quietly, suddenly feeling tired.

“I know,” she said just as softly, meeting your gaze firmly, “Do you trust me enough to believe when I say that it's going to work out?”

“I...there have been too many broken promises and lies in my life. Hell, my entire childhood and most of my adult life is a lie. I'm living a lie right now, I was a goddamn serial killer! And...and now I'm supposed to be a hero? The world depends on the Avengers, trusts you all to be heroes! To make the right decisions and put away people like me! Not recruit them. Do you know how many people I've murdered? I don't even know! But I know that it's an insult to their memories that I'm here right now. And you're talking to me about trust? Fury can't even be trusted to put away a ruthless killer because he's too fascinated with power.”

Natasha's frown deepened at your words, “(Y/n)—”

“I don't trust words anymore, Natasha. I trust actions.”

You slipped off of the bar stool and slid past Natasha narrowly before grabbing your duffel from the floor and leaving the room without looking back. You were feeling too vulnerable to look back.

* * *

_In the quinjet..._

You'd been in the air for a while but neither of you wanted to bring up what was said from earlier—at least not right at this moment before a mission—a mission that had every means to be difficult and you've both been in this line of work long enough to know that emotions can make for a sloppy mission. And a sloppy mission always ends up with someone, if not everyone, dead.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins...the same two people that attacked us during the hydra raid.” you read from your place in the co-pilot's seat. “He's a speedster and she's a...well, it's listed as unknown.”

“Hmm,” Natasha swiped to the next photo on her secured tablet, staring at Wanda's blurry picture with narrowed eyes, “How good is your Bulgarian?”

You looked over at Natasha, “Pretty shitty, honestly. I can understand it well enough and even read their language but don’t ask me to speak it.”

Natasha clicked her tongue, disappointed slightly, “Great.”

“I’m a master assassin, not a linguist.”

“You can’t be both? It’s called multitasking.”

You flipped her off, “Multitask this, Widow.”

“Unless you want me to break that finger, rookie, put it away.”

You scoffed, “Whatever, so how are we gonna do this then? Our covers were blown before we could even start. They’re gonna recognize our faces the moment they see us.”

“I know,” Nat said thoughtfully, “We have to take out the fast one first. I like an opponent that I can see.”

“I can handle him,”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“I’m not. He’s fast, but he can’t outrun nature. Bulgaria is a pretty cold place during this time of year, he won’t outrun me. I can have him on ice in ten minutes or less. It’s _her_ we gotta worry about. What exactly does she do?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know. I remember seeing red when Steve and I were fighting her, couldn’t land a goddamn hit because of all the shit she kept throwing at us.”

“So I’m assuming some form of telekinesis.” you bit her bottom lip, “We have about twelve hours to figure it out...but on a scale of ten? How bad is this fight gonna be?”

“Honestly? Probably a four.”

_**An hour later…** _

Natasha looked over at her field partner who was still going through the Maximoff files. Long hair cascading over her hoodie covered arms—you were so focused on the files that you were reading, that Natasha was almost reluctant to disturb whatever peace that you'd found.

“What's it like?”

“What is _what_ like?” you asked absentmindedly, not looking up from the documents that you were studying.

“Being you, doing what you can do—being so cold all of the time?”

You finally stopped what you were doing so that you could look over at Natasha, frowning slightly, not expecting the question—at least not from her after all this time.

“Huh, I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before. I guess...I guess it's the same as you, it just feels normal. _Natural._ I was born with this ability and it's all I've ever known my entire life. The cold has been my stability and my best friend since I can remember. I don't know anything else.”

“Is that why you have trouble eating hot food?”

You shrugged, not surprised that she noticed your high preference for cold food only, “...when I was with Hydra, from what I can remember, I've always had a cold room, a cold shower, cold food...everything was cold, like me. It was a reward. And anything hot, was a punishment. For all of my failures. Always so _scalding_ hot...it hurt...” you trailed off, shrugging as if you were at loss for words and you very well could've been, “It stuck with me.”

Natasha understood where you were coming from. It wasn't that you couldn't take warm showers or eat warm food—you were just programmed to associate such luxuries as a punishment. Hydra really stripped any joy from you that they could and it just made Natasha even more determined to tear down Hydra even more.

It made sense that you always kept you core temperature so cold—it wasn't a defense mechanism like Natasha suspected. Well, not _completely._ It was just one of the small comforts of life you had to truly call yours and yours alone.

“Would you be willing to try some soup?”

“Soup?” you asked, confused. Of course you knew what soup was but it was such a random question from the other assassin, it confused you.

“I packed us some soup before we left and I'm starving...and I can't eat all of it by myself.” when you didn't say anything, Natasha continued on undeterred, “Would you like a bowl? I promise that it's not as bad as Hydra made it out to be. You won't melt, (Y/n).”

You couldn't help but smile when Natasha winked, “Thank you, Tasha, but no thank you.”

Natasha saw the curiosity in your icy y/e/c eyes shining through, but she also saw your hesitance and decided that it wasn't the best time to push the subject, especially before a mission. She wanted you focused so Natasha let it go, for now.

“Luckily for you, I packed a few chicken salad sandwiches too.”

Natasha knew that it was going to be an uphill challenge to get you to warm up, pun maybe intended. She wanted to help you come a little further out of your shell, but Natasha also had to acknowledge that Hydra had you since were just a child—you may be willing to change your stripes now. But a complete u-haul of abusive conditioning could not and would not happen overnight.

The Black Widow was up for the challenge.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> CS


	7. Deadly Duo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

**_Unknown Bulgarian Villa..._ **

Natasha landed the quinjet just outside of Bulgaria near one of it's many small villages, hiding the large jet behind many trees. It was winter in Bulgaria this time of year and it was colder than usual on this side of the world. Natasha adapted her uniform to fit the weather around them though despite her layers she was still cold all the way down to the bone. Of course, given your nature, you weren't at all bothered with the snow and freezing temperatures however you still dressed as if it would. You had to blend in after all, right?

Natasha pulled the thick wool scarf further over her mouth as you both walked down the ramp and into the nearly knee high snow. Thankfully, the weather gave you both a perfect excuse to have half your faces covered which was a good thing because that gave you a chance to talk freely with your communication devices without being looked at strangely or spotted by the enemy before you were ready to engage.

The redhead stood aside, keeping an eye on the perimeter as you locked up the quinjet and closed the ramp. “It's a two mile hike to the town. Do you remember the plan?”

“Yes,” you sighed, your comm transferring over a little bit of static before it cleared once you finished adjusting your coat to 'protect' you against the raging winds, “We're splitting up to investigate the potential hot spots where Pietro and Wanda have supposedly been spotted around the city.”

There had been roughly fifteen hot spots and for this mission to go smoothly before you would inevitably found yourselves in a fight against the Maximoff twins. Between the two of you, it was agreed that it would be Natasha that would seek out Wanda assuming that the woman had more influence over her brother and would be far more open to talking as well.

Natasha could hold her own in a fight, always, but she'd be a fool to not take advantage of your abilities, knowing full well that the speedster wouldn't be a match against you. According to you, really. Natasha was still awaiting the proof of that particular claim.

“We'll stop in the village for a few supplies and then we'll split up. Got it?”

When you nodded, Natasha turned and began heading in the direction of the village. The further you both hiked through the trail to the village, the more withdrawn you began to feel—retreating into your own mind. You couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu about this entire mission.

It reminded you too much of your time spent with Hydra, always promising you something in return for your services of carrying out some mission you could never quite fully understood. You were right back to where you had started and you couldn't understand  **_why!_ **

Did you ever have a choice? Yes?  **_No._ ** SHIELD gave you something of an ultimatum that you couldn't exactly say 'no' to, well you could have but you also didn't want to spend the rest of your days down in a dark hole.  _ So, what made SHIELD any different from Hydra? _

What gave SHIELD the right? For the greater good? You were wise enough to know that good and evil weren't so black and white. The people Hydra turned into weapons... SHIELD had no problem turning into their own assets. SHIELD condemned Hydra for turning people into weapons, when in fact... SHIELD is just as bad. If not worse than Hydra.

What was to stop you from killing Natasha? You were free now. Killing is what you did best anyway, wasn't it? It's what they expected of you?... SHIELD, Hydra...even fuckin' Captain America.

Ahead of you, Natasha noticed a change in the temperature around her...and it had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. Natasha exhaled heavily as she came to a slow stop before she turned around and found you standing still, staring down at the ground twenty feet away from her position.

“Ice. You good?”

You shrug slowly, “We should probably leave, Natasha.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, ever the cautious one—she adjusted her stance slightly, “Y/n? Look at me.”

But you didn't move, “I don't think this plan is such a good idea, Natasha. We...we aren't w-welcome here.”

Natasha's eyebrow came down as she began to frown at you, her friend, she knew that something was wrong, and the temperature continued to drop and it took Natasha everything she could to ignore the bitter cold air licking at her exposed skin, “Look at me, Y/n. Talk to me! What's going on?”

There was nothing for a few seconds, but with Natasha's keen eyesight—she saw that you were trembling, as if you were...fighting something or  _ someone  _ and it immediately registered for Natasha, she immediately had her non-lethal weapon drawn. Right in that moment, you let loose a burst of power but you managed to force yourself to miss Natasha by  _ inches _ . You fell to your knees in the snow, your eyes electrifying blue and you were clutching your temples tightly. Fighting for control as you felt your powers slipping out of your control.

“Get the fuck outta my head!” you yelled, only confirming what Natasha suspected. They'd been made, and it pissed her off that you guys had been made so damn quickly too.

Natasha wanted to check on you but she knew the danger of approaching you when you were clearly fighting for control—that would be a fallout she'd have to deal with later. Natasha was scanning the area for the culprit and she spotted her in the distance, but before Natasha could confirm. She was swept off of her feet by an unknown person, which she would guess was the fast Maximoff twin; Pietro. And with you being put out of commission so quickly, this mission was turning from bad to worse and you guys weren't even two hundred feet from their quinjet.

Thankfully, Natasha kept a firm hold on her gun and was up on her feet with a second. But as good as she was, she knew that she couldn't fight a speedster. Natasha could hear you yelling in the background, still trying to fight off the telepath. Natasha knew that she would have to take out Wanda to make this all stop long enough for them all to talk but the speedster was going to be a problem.

The Black Widow was taken off of her feet once again and this time she landed on her back with a pained grunt, and standing directly in front of her was a tall silver haired man—a little shaggy looking and smirking with all the smugness in the world.

“Didn't see that coming did you?”

He was about to take off running again but he found that he couldn't budge. Both he and Natasha looked down to see that he was trapped in shackles of ice up to his calves. Pietro looked up but Natasha didn't hesitate, she shot the speedster twice in the chest and once in the head for safe keeping to ensure he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Natasha watched the ice break it's hold as the speedster hit the ground and Natasha quickly turned to see you falling over just the same with blood dripping down your nose, no doubt from saving Natasha and fighting off the strong telepath at the same time. It seemed that shooting Pietro broke Wanda's concentration on you and now the telepath was focused on her.

“You will pay for that, assassin.”

“He's not dead,” Natasha argued, getting back to her feet, “We aren't here to kill you, Wanda.”

Wanda growled, her eyes blazing red matching the color of her hands—of the powers swirling between her fingertips, “Too bad. I am.”

Natasha leveled her gun, “We are here to help you, Wanda, before Hydra catches wind of your location! We know that you two escaped...we know—”

“You know nothing!” Wanda snapped, forcing Natasha back with her powers but the Black Widow held strong, “You know nothing of what my brother and I have gone through!” another push, stronger this time, “You work for the man that put us in Hydra's arms! You will die today, Black Widow. Mark my words.”

Not for the first time in her life, Natasha cursed both Tony Stark and Nick fury, “And then what? You keep killing and killing until your brother dies, and eventually you? Is that what you want?”

“We will take care of ourselves, we always have. That will not stop today.”

“No, but you don't have to do it alone!” Natasha argued, gritting her teeth as she fought against another telepathic push.

“I will never join your Avengers or SHIELD.”

“I'm not asking you to!” Natasha yelled, taking a step forward with great effort—knowing that Fury was going to skin her alive, but Natasha didn't have much of a choice anymore if she was going to get you both out of this alive. “No one knows that we are here...no one.”

“You're lying.”

“Read my mind and see that I am not,” Natasha forced, not really wanting to give the other woman permission into her person, but it was a sacrifice Natasha was willing to make in the moment, “I'm just asking you to let us help you!”

Wanda scoffed, glancing down at you, noting that you were barely semi-conscious , “Like you helped her? Am I a fool to you?”

“She didn't have a brother or a sister like you did. She has me...and you and your brother can have us, when you need us.”

Wanda glanced behind Natasha to her unconscious brother, seeing him still breathing much to her relief and her anger ebbed away a bit when Natasha slowly put away her pistol.

“You were planning to take us out.”

“Yes, we were,” Natasha admitted, not seeing a point of lying when it was clear that Wanda already knew the truth, “Not to kill you but to just bring you in to talk.”

“And how is this going for you, Agent Romanoff?”

“We're both missing our partners in crime...” Natasha shrugged, seeing this as an opening for a negotiation, a severely tentative one, “This talk will be more ideal in the quinjet, Wanda...truce?”

Wanda looked between Natasha and her brother, then shook her head, “No...there is no reason to talk any further. Honor your word, Agent Romanoff. Help us...when we ask for it, not when you think that we will need it.”

Natasha wanted to argue but she knew when to cut a loss and to try again later. Fury wouldn't be happy about this at all, but right now—Natasha didn't give a damn.

“Here...call that number on the phone when you need it,” Natasha tossed over a burner flip phone, “It's only good for one use. Ask for Agent Romanoff, and say that my package arrived in Seattle. You'll get a confirmation, after that...toss it. We'll find you.”

Wanda caught the device with her powers then brought it closer to herself, examining the burner phone before she tucked it away. Wanda took one last look at you and Natasha before taking flight into the air, taking her brother with her. Natasha tracked them both until she could no longer and she rushed over to check on you.

Your clothes were soaked through all the way from laying in the snow too long but Natasha knew that you wouldn't be catching a cold from it any time soon. The nosebleed had long since dried up and your eyes were back to your normal y/e/c.

“Hey, hey, easy...you good?”

“That witch...she did something to me...I was s-struggling,” you clenched your jaw, doing your best not to appear as cold as you felt but Natasha caught it, ever the super spy. Natasha quickly nodded, grabbing your arm and leading you towards the quinjet, trying not to seem too worried that she could feel you behind her trembling beneath your soaked clothing.

_ On the quinjet... _

“Strip.” Natasha ordered, her tone not leaving much room for argument, not that you had much of a choice anyway, you wanted to get out of your soaking wet gear just as badly. It was wet and uncomfortable.

You didn't care enough to go into the refresher to change, you were entirely too upset to care about any sense of modesty. Once you were out of your clothes, Natasha stepped over the wet pile and handed you a pair of thick cotton socks, sweatpants and a sweatshirt along with a blanket.

“Put these on while I get us in the air...we're going to the SHIELD headquarters.”

You nodded, not really in the mood to see people but, again, you didn't have much of a choice—you weren't the one calling the shots and as you began to get dressed, you noticed how lethargic you were feeling and your joints were starting to hurt and that pissed you off even more than you actually thought would be possible. You had no qualms with the witch before, but now? Now, you were out for blood the next time you saw the Maximoff woman.

The quinjet took flight and nearly sent you flying yourself as you made your way to the cockpit with the blanket firmly around your shoulders. Without looking at you, Natasha handed you a small cup and you looked down at it curiously before you cautiously took the cup, nearly flinching when you realized that it was hot.

“Nat—”

“You're cold, it'll warm you up until we figure out what the hell happened to you. Get some rest, we'll be there in no time.”

You didn't argue, you were honestly too drained to do so anyway. You stared down into the cup skeptically—unsure of what you were supposed to do with it and why. You couldn't recall a time where you'd actually had something warm in your life that was pleasant.

But you knew that Natasha wouldn't give you something to hurt you, you trusted her.

Tentatively with both hands, you brought the cup of soup closer to your face and simply enjoyed how the warmth gently caressed your skin. It was a new feeling and...it didn't hurt. So caught up with these new sensations, you didn't notice that Natasha was watching you the whole time a minuscule smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, quite literally...I wrote this chapter zooted as hell lol.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> CS


	8. Mission Ready? Not Quite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

By the time you and Natasha reached SHIELD headquarters, it was a solid four hours later. Because as turned out the so called headquarters wasn't in DC like you had thought but instead it was a moving helicarrier that was freaking invisible.

You weren't quite back to your normal chilly self but you were feeling better than you were before. And you even managed to get through two more cups of Natasha's warm soup before the heat began to make your insides feel a little uncomfortable. It was mostly a mental aspect, but Natasha knew baby steps were important with you.

You were dressed in your backup uniform, the exact same gear you usually wore in the field really, and you were starting to get your energy back. You could feel your powers lurking but you still couldn't quite reach them and that was another strike against the witch. The longer it took for you to get back to your normal self, the longer it was going to take Wanda Maximoff to die—and her brother by association.

It didn't help that you also couldn't sleep because you were plagued with your past life mistakes—well, your former Hydra days. All those faces, innocent bystanders...the collateral damage...it—

“Hey, you alright?” Natasha placed her hand on your shoulder, now standing behind the co-pilots seat, looking down at you with an eyebrow raised.

You just nodded, licking your lips slowly, “Yes, I'm fine. Just, uh, I'm just tired.”

Natasha studied you a bit harder, green eyes intensely staring into your y/e/c eyes and Natasha swore she could see specs of blue in them but it had to have been a figment of her imagination. You broke eye contact first and reached over to open the cargo hatch, your indifferent facial expression falling into place as you stepped away from your partner. You were no longer wishing to discuss your well being any longer. It made you feel uncomfortable...and vulnerable. And you didn't appreciate that feeling too much.

The redhead followed you out of the quinjet, her own mask falling into place easily (decades of practice). The agents in the hangar looked in your direction but mostly scrambled out of your way, working around you and Natasha. Not wanting to interact at all with you, or the Black Widow, however there was one Agent standing near the elevators waiting for you both, and that was the Deputy Director herself—and she didn't look happy at all.

“Here we go...” you mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Natasha to hear and she completely agreed with you.

* * *

“Mind telling me why Fury was up my ass ten minutes ago. I'm assuming it has everything to do with why two Avengers are on my base.” Maria commented as soon as you were all secured in her office, and you immediately plopped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, “And what is going on with her?”

Natasha pressed her lips together momentarily, thinking over her words carefully as she glanced over at you, “We were made the moment we landed, and I don't have an answer as to how. And Ice had a...run in with one of the targets.”

Maria glanced warily at you once more, “I take that it was the witch this time?” when Natasha nodded, Maria felt a new headache coming along, “And I'm sure its safe to assume you had to take the 'Welcome Wagon' approach?”

“It was the only way we were coming out of that situation alive...or at least in two pieces.”

“Fury won't be happy, but this is better than nothing. I'll handle that part. Have either of you been checked out yet?”

Natasha shook her head, her shoulders finally dropping for the first time since getting ambushed by the Maximoff twins. And she was willing to bet that she would have an easier time getting you to eat hot food than convincing you to talk to any shrink that SHIELD had to offer.

Maria, having the same idea regarding your hostility level, just accepted it for what it was knowing that if there was a problem with you then Natasha would handle it accordingly. “Alright, fine. Your next mission dossier will be ready within a week. I suggest you remain on the helicarrier until then. Debriefing will be in two days. I assume you can get to the barracks on your own?”

Natasha nodded, figuring as much that SHIELD wasn't quite yet done with them, “We can. Ice, let's go.”

Grumbling under your breath you peeled your carcass off of the Deputy Director's sofa and even managed a half-assed salute in Maria's direction as you followed Natasha out of the woman's office, the door closing soundly behind you. You and Natasha walked down the corridor side by side to the elevators in complete silence, neither of you in the mood to talk. Well, you weren't in the mood to talk...Natasha was more concerned with how  _ off  _ you seemed. But even now, Natasha knew now was not the time to be pressing your buttons.

You both rode the elevator in silence and thankfully your trip to the lower levels went uninterrupted. You were propped up against the wall the entire time, just behind Natasha—not giving the older woman a chance to observe you.

Natasha quietly led you through a throng of Agents who parted for you both, too afraid to even look at you and those who weren't afraid were in too much awe to actually move. It was mostly for the Black Widow as everyone else was still too terrified of your past. Your reputation speaking volumes but you didn't care about any of that. You just wanted a bed to lay your aching head.

Relief wasn't even the word when Natasha finally stopped in front of a solid gray door and unlocked it with some key card she got from who knows where. The room wasn't as big as you expected it to be, but you didn't care and quickly claimed the bottom bunk, kicking off your boots while Natasha took a seat in the desk chair.

You sighed, “I can feel your eyes on me. I'm fine...I just need a bit of time to recover, okay?”

Natasha only hummed in response, “What did she do to you?”

“She...” you really didn't want to talk about it, you really didn't but you knew that Natasha wouldn't stop until she got to the root of the issue, “She took every bad memory I have and amplified them. Their screams were so loud and...and I couldn't get them to stop, they just keep coming and coming and coming! And I have memories of a fire. A fire? I don't even know if that memory is actually mine or not.” you took a steadying deep breath and shrugged, forcing yourself to keep your eyes closed—to keep the last of your composure. It was all you had left.

Natasha frowned, having a good idea of where those memories of fire came from. Natasha immediately recalled her long interrogation hour with the good Hydra Doctor that helped establish you into the ice wielding killing machine Hydra wanted.

“She repressed my powers and I...I just need a day to rest, alright?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that revelation, she suspected as much—she knew that whatever that was keeping you from accessing your powers had something to do with your mental state of mind than you being physically hurt. Natasha swiveled her chair slightly as she opened the top drawer on the desk and fished out the standard SHIELD painkillers for headaches.

Every SHIELD room was equipped with them. Natasha tossed them over and you caught them with ease without having to open your eyes which was a relief because even your eyeballs were sore.

“I know Doctors aren't your favorite sort of people, Ice, but you need to get checked out before our next mission.”

“Natasha—”

“You risk getting yourself or  _ both _ of us killed, so either you get checked out or I'll pull rank and keep you out of the field until you're cleared. Either way, you're gonna have to see a Doctor. It's just up to you how we're going to do this.”

This time you  _ were _ looking at Natasha but through narrowed eyes, not that the redhead was fazed by the cold glare she was receiving. You and Natasha continued to stare each other down, neither of you were willing to back down and give the other any ground—both stubborn until the end of time.

“Sometimes I feel as if I would've been better off in that deep dark hole I was promised.”

The corners of Natasha's mouth twitched upwards as you looked away first, opting to glare at the ceiling instead—knowing that Natasha won this small battle with you, “If it makes you feel any better, I will be with you the whole time holding your hand.”

Natasha laughed when you gave her the bird in response.

* * *

The Doctor cleared his throat, having finally finished his testing on you, who proved to be a very grumpy patient. For hours, he'd been dealing with you and your unwavering stubbornness, if it weren't for Agent Romanoff he wasn't sure how his day would've gone if he was on his own to handle you.

“Physically, you're fine and you're clear for field work...however,” he gently tapped your forehead, ignoring your low growl, “There are some mental barriers blocking access into your cryo powers; traumas you need to come to terms with.” the Doctor said, and being the SHIELD Doctor that he was—he knew PTSD when he saw it, there was no hiding it.

“So...what do I do?” you pressed, eyes still narrowed—your (y/e/c) eyes flashed briefly, and both the Doctor and Natasha saw that spark of blue but it was gone just as quickly as it came, confirming both of their theories.

“Well, there are two things that you can do,” the Doctor answered honestly, “You can either wait this out and I must warn you that route can last for months...or you can talk to someone and work through those barriers. It'll be faster and safer than just waiting it out on your own. Of course,” he interjected when he saw that you were about to protest, “this is all entirely up to you. Was there anything else?”

When it was clear that you weren't going to say anything, Natasha dismissed the Doctor from the room and waited until the door was closed behind him to come step in front of you, placing her hands on the top of your knees.

“What's going through your mind right now?”

You exhaled heavily, shrugging just the same, “I don't know...this is karma, I guess.”

“(Y/n)—”

“No, Nat...it is, and you of all people should know that people like us don't just get second chances without the consequences of their past!”

Natasha squeezed your legs, “I know...just know that I'm not going anywhere.”

You looked up, looking into those green eyes staring intently back into your (y/e/c) eyes. Both of you were entirely too close to one another, not that either of you minded—well at least  _ you  _ didn't. Sometimes you had a good read on Natasha but this was one of those times when you didn't.

“I'm gonna hold you to that, Romanoff.”

“I was hoping that you would.” Natasha smirked, giving your knees one last firm squeeze before she slowly released you—almost as if she were reluctant to do so, but you quickly shook that thought away. You watched Natasha move across the room to gather her jacket.

You and Natasha were just friends, besides...you had too much shit going on to even be thinking about something like that. Hydra raised and trained you for killing no matter the method or the risk. No one could ever want someone like you anyway, you just weren't built for it.

“(Y/n)?” Natasha calling your name startled you from your thoughts, calling for your attention again and you were quick to smile at the redhead, wondering if you looked as phony as you felt, “You ready?”

You nodded, sliding off of the medical table and taking your coat that was offered by Natasha and slipped it on, taking the time to turn your back on the redhead so that you could put your mask in place because she was now watching you like a hawk. With everything happening, the last thing you wanted was for Natasha to be worrying after you more than she already was. It was more than you deserved. And she deserved better.

* * *

The following morning, you found yourself sneaking out of your room at three in the morning, the same room which you hadn't actually shared with Natasha seeing as she bunked in another empty barrack room that was right next door. The entire night you were tossing and turning, in and out of your sleep unable to settle yourself properly. You had too much on your mind and sleep wasn't always very kind to someone like you.

So instead of tossing and turning all night listening to your victims screaming...cursing and pleading for mercy—you rifled through your luggage that was brought to you earlier and found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with your training shoes. You didn't quite know the layout of the helicarrier but you were positive that you'd find the training area with ease—or scare some Agent shitless by asking them a basic question.

You made sure to close the door as quietly as you could knowing how light a sleeper Natasha was, if she was actually in her room or even sleeping at that. Your footsteps were light as you head towards the elevators but you opted not to take them, instead using the stairs in hopes to get your heart rate up. Maybe get your mind off of the mass of suffering you've caused your entire life.

Thankfully as it turned out, you didn't have to stop any Agent you passed in the halls to ask where the training room was. There were signs and you found the room in less than ten minutes. It wasn't as impressive as the one at the Avenger tower but it would suit your needs just fine and it was empty except for a few late night stragglers that probably couldn't sleep either.

You let the doors close behind you and stalked over to the punching bags.

* * *

_ One, two! One, two! One, two, three! _

You had established a rhythm against the punching bag—your form was tight and moved like a well oiled machine. You weren't even aware of how long you'd been down in the training room abusing the poor bag. Your mind was elsewhere, so far gone you didn't even notice that there were other Agents filing into the training area but they were mostly giving you a wide range of space—none of them wanting to end up like the unlucky punching bag in front of you.

And you would've continued on if it had not been for the brave soul that approached and the proximity caught your attention immediately. You dropped your arms, breathing steady but heavily and wiped the sweat from your brow and winced when your arm came back  _ dripping  _ with your sweat.

“Wanna spar?”

You looked at the Agent, nearly speechless and you eyed the woman when you saw her doing the same to you.

This was the first time someone in SHIELD has ever approached you of their own free will and asked anything from you, and wanting to spar wasn't very high on your list as a start. The woman standing in front of you was shorter than you by a few inches but what she lacked in height, she made up for with swagger.

Dark hair and an even darker gaze, you knew one thing about her for sure. She was a badass. But even bad asses could bite off more than they could chew, right?

“You serious?”

The woman shrugged, “Does it look like I'm joking? Beating up a punching bag is cute and all,but anyone can do that. Let's see you in the ring, now that's the  _ real _ test.”

“You know who I am?”

“I  _ thought _ I did, until I came in and saw you throwing yourself a pity party.”

Your eyebrow raised, well aware of a crowd forming but you refused to draw your attention away from the female Agent who was still staring you down, “First blood wins. You in?”

The Agent smirked, her eyes narrowing, “Waiting on you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own as I am quite zooted, and also sorry for the wait! Work has been super duper busy lately! Stay safe goobers.
> 
> Anyone have a guess on who this brave Agent is? Hint Hint...one of my favorite shows is about to enter this story arc as Natasha and Y/N will be away from the Avengers for a while ;)


	9. 2+2= Badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

“What the hell is going on down here?” Maria growled as she pushed her way through the wave of Agents that were surrounding the ring in the training room. It was so damn quiet, Maria's voice rang out like a bullet firing and a few of them nearly jumped out of their skins as they didn't realize that their boss was in the room and among them, too focused on the action happening in the ring.

But that didn't stop the two powerhouses in the ring from breaking a deadly staring contest. You were both circling around each other in the ring. Both assessing the other, attempting to gauge a weak spot before you both stepped forward into another wave of fists, grunts and bruises. For the Agents watching, both new and veteran alike—it was like watching a finely choreographed dance routine.

Down below, one Agent was brave enough to step forward and actually answer the Deputy Director and the Black Widow, though she wisely kept her focus on Maria, “It's a first blood match, ma'am.”

Natasha whistled low and Maria growled again, making the Agent move away quickly as she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Maria's ire, “Unbelievable. I look away for five damn minutes, and this happens. She better not kill her.”

“Who are you referring to in that statement?”

Maria barely glanced at the redhead, nor did she bother to provide the former assassin with an answer.

Natasha folded her arms over her chest, her attention now locked onto the action in the ring though her eyes were mostly trained on you. Assessing that you were still putting too much weight on your left leg, leaving your right vulnerable even though Natasha knew that she has told you about that stance countless times—though she knew that you weren't going to be happy until the enemy caught you off guard enough for you to change it. Natasha winced when you took a jab right to the nose, most of the Agents groaned out loud creating an 'ooh' effect but you seemed hardly phased by the hit.

And not for the first time, your eyes flashed white and Natasha wasn't the only one who saw it this time either.

Maria stiffened considerably, eyes narrowed as she edged closer to the ring with Natasha matching her stride—knowing that Maria wouldn't seriously hurt you but she would put you down if necessary. Natasha wanted to avoid that situation by any means, knowing how fragile of a state you were in after your first real encounter with Wanda. Natasha was disappointed in herself for leaving you to your own devices for so long without checking in. She should've seen this outcome coming.

_ Back inside the ring... _

Aware that there was movement around the ring, you ignored it as you focused on your opponent that was now attempting to break the skin on your face—but it was 'First Blood' after all, and you were the one to call the stipulation to the fight you were goaded into accepting.  _ Pride was a bitch, wasn't it...? _

Side stepping the smaller woman's well timed attack, you maneuvered behind her quickly without missing a single step and you brought up your right forearm to deflect a kick after two of your own were pushed aside. You barely had time to register the fact that your arm was coated in a light layer of ice before the kick connected. Ice shattered everywhere, startling everyone watching.

Ignoring the shards of ice flying, you both pushed away from one another only to come back a split second after, like two raging bulls.

The Agent yelled through gritted teeth, her fist just  _ grazing  _ the tip of your nose, but before she could pull her arm back—almost as if time slowed down, you grabbed her arm as you simultaneously shifted your weight onto your dominant leg.

“First blood.” you mumbled, your mind now clearly lost to the spar match that was now shifting in a very real battle. You were completely unaware of your eyes iced over completely and glowing that bluish white that gave so many nightmares—or would've, if they actually survive their encounters with you.

Before you could shatter the arm trapped in your grasp, you felt the ring rumble beneath you just before a hard blunt force object hitting you square in the face broke you out of your trance momentarily and forced you to release the Agent. You stumbled a few steps backwards but you caught your balance easily enough.

_ What the fuck? Did she— _

You shook away the feeling that came behind that hit which felt like a damn freight train to the face, your anger was rising and you didn't realize what was going on around you—your mind was clouded and there wasn't enough time for you to process the chaos happening as you managed to block something coming your way quite fast, swatting it away like it was nothing more than a fly and not a non-lethal bullet.

Blinking, you looked around—you quickly found yourself flipping yourself over along with the person who thought it was wise to come up behind you to try and put you in a headlock. You quickly disabled the Agent, knocking them out cold before you were forced back to your feet away from the fallen Agent. You found yourself facing Maria.  _ Wait... _

“Maria?” was all you said before you were knocked out from behind.

* * *

When you came to, it was slow and subtle so you didn't open your eyes immediately. Instead you took in your surroundings using your other available senses. You were quick to deduce that you were not tied up or tied  _ down  _ to something, actually you were sitting down and quite comfortable on what felt like a sofa and your head was being supported by a pillow or something. You were sore but it wasn't something that was unbearable or uncomfortable, but you mostly felt it around your face. The room was warm but not warm enough for it to be entirely inviting either but at least you weren't in the medical sector again. Those people were the worst.

As you sat there for a few more seconds, everything that led up to this moment came rushing back to you and you winced internally.  _ Damn... _ you allowed yourself to get lost in the moment and nearly maimed another Agent.

Finally deciding that you'd rather just your ass chewing over and done with, you opened your eyes and picked up your head—the small throw pillow that was supporting your neck fell off to the side. Of course you were back in Maria's office, you didn't even want to think about how they even got you there. And you weren't the only person on the sofa either, the Agent from earlier was sitting next to you with her own pillow in her lap, still wearing her own work out clothes and she was slouching just a bit. She looked a lot younger than she did before, you two were probably around the same age. You were probably too caught up in your own shit earlier to realize that.

You looked away from the brunette sitting next to you and saw Maria perched on the edge of her desk with her arms cross, not looking impressed with Natasha standing right next to her and glaring at you—you didn't meet her eyes. You weren't scared of her, you just...you just had no idea who the other dark haired Agent in the room was, because the glare that you were getting from Natasha? Was the same glare the Agent was giving the young woman sitting next to you.

You cleared your throat, feeling a little awkward, “Uh, how long have I been out?”

“Five minutes and let me just say it's been the most awkward five minutes of my life,” the brunette answered with a slightly wince though you could tell there was a small smirk in there somewhere, “They've been all robocop silent treatment since dragging us in here.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“Sorry about uh...” you raised your own arm a bit sheepishly, “nearly breaking your arm.”

“Sorry about quaking your face.”

“Quaking my face? Is that why my nose hurts like hell?”

“That's  _ exactly _ why it hurts like hell.” The brunette smirked, holding out her hand which had a slight bruise wrapped around her wrist but it seemed to be slowly fading away—you were curious but not curious enough to pry. You wouldn't want someone prying into your business like that. “Daisy S. Johnson, aka Quake.”

That name rang familiar and you couldn't help but smile a little as you took her hand in your own, feeling it vibrate gently, “ (Y/n), aka Sub-Zero.”

“If you two are quite finished,” Maria cut in, hands falling to her hips as she slid off of her desk and stood her full height, “What happened down in the training room was a disaster! Not only did you attempt to maim not one but two operatives, (Y/n)! Agent Johnson nearly quaked us out of the damn sky.”

“This probably isn't a good time,” Daisy said, ignoring the glare she was receiving from the other dark haired woman in the room who had yet to say a word—and not for the first time, you did notice the resemblance between the two and wondered if there was any relation.  _ Does SHIELD even allow relatives to work in the same field or even see each other?  _ “But I was nowhere  _ near _ bringing this bird out of the sky.”

Maria's eyes narrowed a fraction, and she looked as if she were about to open a can of worms before she sighed heavily and made a better life decision. It made you wonder how many times this Daisy Johnson has caused issues for the woman. Probably a lot. Maria looked at you and shook her head.

“Moving forward, how about we don't spar when nursing brain injuries and sporadic powers or using 10.0 Richter scale powers on a base, whether it's in the air or underground, without knowing if it can withstand those sort of...games. Understood?”

You nodded, but you didn't move a muscle...Daisy mumbled something under her breath as she slouched a little lower but nodded as well. You looked up briefly to see Natasha still looking at you though she looked more concerned than she did disappointed or upset and that made you feel worse so you went back to looking at Maria. You preferred her irritation over Natasha's concern right now. You knew how to process and accept Maria's irritation better.

“Good.” Maria clicked her tongue and reached behind her to pick up a sheet of paper and handed it to Natasha, “This is your next mission. Four locations around the globe, SHIELD wants them all destroyed but not before you dig in and see if there is any useful information. Extractions are not an option, at least not from SHIELD...we're spread too thin already. This op is as bare minimum as it can be. There...are some things happening within SHIELD, you four have been debriefed already on different occasions but this is turning out to be bigger than I...or even Fury could've predicted.”

“How far up?” the mysterious Agent asked, a frown disturbing her otherwise unreadable features.

Maria sighed heavily, shaking her head, “This goes far past SHIELD  _ and  _ the Avengers, May, but without SHIELD in the future...our reality is in serious trouble.”

Natasha frowned, “Our  _ reality?  _ Is there something you're not telling us that you might need to? What exactly are we doing out there, Hill?”

“ _ Who  _ are we dealing with? Is it Hydra?” you asked, and everyone's eyes were trained on Maria waiting for her to answer.

“Right now...yes.” that answer didn't satisfy anyone in the room, but Maria didn't care—she handed Natasha the paper, “Study those coordinates then get rid of it,” Maria headed towards the door but then she stopped and turned to look at you all, and for you—it was almost like the woman wasn't expecting to see any of you ever again, “It may not seem like it now, but you four are the right people for this job. Trust me. Get everything you need from inventory...good luck.”

The room was deathly quiet when the door clicked closed behind Maria. You rose from your seat and nodded at Natasha, “Get packed and meet down at the armory in ten?”

Agent May stepped around them heading towards the door, “Quinjet will be ready in five.”

Daisy got up to follow the older woman out of the office, mock-saluting you and Natasha with a cheesy grin, “See ya in five!  _ Holy shit I get to work with two Avengers!”  _ was the last thing you both heard before you were alone completely.

“You mad at me?”

Natasha clicked her tongue, mumbling something in Russian you didn't quite catch but you were a little caught off guard when you felt two warm hands cupping your face and two equally soft and gentle thumbs pressing on either side of your nose and massaging it carefully. Whether she was checking for any fractures or just being comforting, you didn't care—you were living for this moment, even if it was all just in your head.

Natasha didn't say anything, her warm breath caressing over your face and you just didn't feel like pushing for more conversation so you just stood there and let Natasha's warm hands move all over your face...checking for whatever it was that she was checking for. You did get a Quake to the face after all. Natasha's palms were rough and calloused from her years of weapon use and fighting but it was so comforting to you—anything else would've had you bristling and walking in the opposite direction.

When her hands finally stopped moving and came back to their original resting place, you opened your eyes again and met her green gaze and exhaled heavily. Neither of you moved despite knowing that you were now working against the clock but it was obvious that neither of you cared.

“I didn't mean to lose control...” you whispered, finally breaking the silence and Natasha's smile was so minuscule if your face wasn't inches from hers, you would've missed it.

“Are you okay though?”

“I am now. Thank you...are you ready for whatever the hell we're about to face?”

“As long as you have my back, Ice. I'm ready.”

“Even if I still don't have my powers back? Fully?”

Natasha's smile widened as her hands slowly fell away, creating goosebumps in the wake of her lingering fingertips, “You're more than your powers, (Y/n). I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me. Let's go before Melinda comes back and kicks both our asses for being late.”

Before you could even nip the thought in the bud, you were already moving—quicker than Natasha could process and you had her face in your hands, similar to how she held you seconds ago—and you pressed your lips to Natasha's. They were softer than they looked but just as quickly as it happened, it was over. You realized what you had done, and you were...oh shit. You quickly pulled away from the redhead as if you were burned, and you may as well have been with how she was looking at you.

You couldn't even muster out an apology instead you brushed past her, attempting to make a quick exit and maybe raise hell so Maria had a legit reason to lock you up. Though you didn't get far because you were forced to turn and your back was pushed up against the door roughly, more than likely going to be a bruise back there later, but having the Black Widow pressed up against your front was more pressing at the moment.

Natasha curled a strong hand behind your neck, trapping you—her gaze dark and smoldering, “Run from them, but don't run from me.” she pulled you closer, both of you knowing you weren't going to be at the quinjet in time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, thank you guys for the kind comments and the kudos!


	10. Fuck Off, Maximoff...But Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Europe..._ **

“So uh...why do they call you The Cavalry?”

You had finally mustered up the will to ask, if not only to break the silence of the cramped one room cabin you four were renting out from some of the locals that lived up in the mountains. Because of course Hydra would have a super secret base in a super cold mountain halfway across the world. You weren't even surprised because you knew that this was exactly how Hydra operated.

Natasha and Daisy had left earlier to go back down the mountain to the village to shop for foods and supplies that would be needed to survive the incoming blizzard you were all warned about. It was far too late to take off in the quinjet to come back for another time so it was decided that you'd all wait out the blizzard and take the time to prepare to storm the Hydra base. Given that it was going to be four against a mini army and the fact that none of you have worked together as a foursome before...(even though Natasha and Melinda teamed up before) so it was a good plan.

You and May were tasked with preparing the cabin and getting everything needed out of the quinjet, which fucking sucked before the quinjet was parked nearly two klicks away. And with your powers still AWOL, you were a tad bit on the freezing side and it wasn't fun.

Which was why you were currently sitting on your sleeping bag next to the fire that May had started a while ago, though you didn't know where the hell she got the fire wood from. May didn't acknowledge that she heard you at all, and you suspect that the woman wasn't going to answer your question. You weren't surprised. You'd noticed that she was a quiet one on the long flight here.

With a heavy sigh, you tugged your jacket further around your neck, now staring at the fire—your enemy. It made you snort quietly...fire was your enemy, but now your enemy was saving your life by keeping you warm.

“For the same reason they call you Sub-Zero.”

You rolled your eyes, “Not even close.”

“You murdered two dear friends of mine.”

_ Of all the things... _ you swallowed, still allowing yourself to get lost in the burning embers. You weren't even sure what you could even say to that.  _ I'm sorry?  _ Nah, apologizing just doesn't cut it. It won't bring any of your victims back to life to reunite with their loved ones. There were several ways that you knew you could respond, and not all of them were very great ones but you knew Natasha would be so damn disappointed in you if you did it. Hell, you'd be disappointed in yourself too. So you didn't, you decided to just keep to yourself then if that was how she was going to play it.

It was maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the silence was broken again but you'd have rather continued to listen to the growing winds outside of the cabin.

“I don't care what rehabilitation program Hill or Fury have you on,” May continued, the tone of her voice never changing as she continued to break down the wood with her gloved hands, “I don't trust you and I never will.”

“Kind of hypocritical of you to say when you're friends with the Black Widow, Agent May.” and were you lying? No, you didn't think so, “Hasn't she killed any Agents from SHIELD before?”

“Yes, she has...but that comes with the job that we sign up for.”

You raised an eyebrow, still staring at the fire, “So, what makes me any different?”

“My friends weren't SHIELD.”

_ Oh.  _ And it sickened you because you both knew exactly what she meant when she revealed that tiny little detail. Any government field Agent you came across, you shot. Two to the chest, one to the head...clean and easy. But your primary targets? It was a different story, their deaths were not so gentle in terms of assassination. Your victims sometimes took days to die simply because you wanted to get every last bit of information out of them to please your ex bosses; Hydra.

Those details haunted your dreams every night...and you could only imagine how much worse it must have been for their loved ones who recovered whatever you left behind.

“ _ The past is in my head...but the future is in my hands.” _ you repeat to yourself quietly, too quiet for Melinda to hear from her position across the room. Those words...you'd read somewhere, probably on a milk cart but it related to you so much they just stuck with you. You liked to say them to yourself when your past got too real and overwhelming.

You knew what you did...you were gonna have to live with what the fuck you've done until the day you die. But you weren't going to let it consume you...not anymore...Natasha wouldn't let you go down that rabbit hole anyway. She was also part of the reason why you believed in yourself and this path to redemption you were walking down.

You didn't bother saying anything else, you didn't really know what you could've said to salvage the situation. She made it perfectly clear on where she stood with you and that was fine with you. You didn't have a choice but to be. Out of morbid curiosity—you really did wanna ask for their names.

You sighed heavily, finally tearing your eyes away from the fire and grabbing for your boots. You didn't bother telling May where you were going or how long you were gonna be. And she didn't seem inclined to ask.

* * *

You stood on the edge of the cliff, about half a mile away from the cabin. The chill of the air around you made you cold but you were learning to live with it until you got your powers back. You never knew what it felt like being cold until now—you used to be on the inside looking out, watching everyone else freeze but now you were on the outside looking in. And it sucked big time.

**_Never thought you'd be the whining type._ **

You stiffened, knowing damn well that no one else wasn't with you, but it didn't stop you from checking your surroundings and of course you were seeing nothing but white powder everywhere.

“Okay...what the fuck? Am I going crazy?”

**_Not quite, (Y/n)._ **

You startled slightly hearing your name coming from this...from your consciousness? This would be a first, but that voice didn't sound anything like your own though it was familiar. But there was nothing else after that, nothing else was said and you were convinced that you were losing your fucking mind.

You tried to shake it off but you had a sudden urge to just  _ move.  _ You didn't want to enjoy the view anymore, but instead explore the mountain a little bit. Find any secrets it might've been hiding, because there had to have been a good reason for Hydra to pick this spot for a secret facility.

_ Not so secret now though. _

Even though you didn't have a real destination in mind, you seemed to have stumbled upon a unmarked trail that was narrow and went down into the mountain. You looked up, and saw that you'd be giving up a lot of light and you didn't think to bring any real gear with you except your gun. You took a small step back but stopped...your curiosity was getting the better of you. Pushing you to go down the trail. You were half expecting your consciousness would say something but it was silent. Huh. Maybe you were going crazy or this was a side effect of being cut off from your powers.

You drew your weapon and eased your way down the trail, it was slow and a little tricky...the snow was coming up to the bottom of your knees now and the further down you went, the colder it was getting and more than once you thought of turning back...maybe to get Natasha or even May (even though she hates the fuck out of you, you were all in this together). But just as quick as those thoughts popped up, they disappeared twice as fast.

It was another ten minutes before you reached the base of the slope and you weren't quite sure what the hell you were looking at but you immediately had your weapon drawn though you haven't taken the safety off.

“Alright, whoever the hell you are...go ahead and put your hands in the air and get your ass out here,  _ now!” _

Twenty, maybe thirty feet away there was a cave entrance like it belonged to a bear or something but you doubt an animal would have a damn fire inside of it's cave. It was also alarming how close this person was to the cabin where you and the others were currently occupying.

You steadied your hand as the figure moved but you couldn't really see them that well, you were only able to track them with the dim help of the fire they were sitting next to. You took your weapon off of the safety just in case and edged closer a few steps but you didn't dare get any closer.

“Yeah, move nice and slow...would hate to kill you today, buddy.”

**_But isn't that what you do best?_ **

You blinked at the face that emerged from the shadows of the cave and you very nearly pulled the trigger but you managed to stop your finger from dropping the hammer all the way but the brunette hardly seemed phased by the fact that her life was now in your hands.  _ Kinda. _

You were positive she'd stop your bullet the moment you made a concrete decision to lay her the fuck out where she stood. Wanda raised an eyebrow at you, clearly in your head despite your very hostile thoughts towards her but in her defense...you were screaming at her mentally by now.

“You are going to want to hear what I have to say before you do that, (Y/n).”

Your eyes narrowed, it was starting to dawn on you how truly unprepared for this situation you were—you were going out to get fresh air. Not to unwittingly track down the Scarlet Witch with just your glock and an extra clip.

“Where's your brother?”

A flicker of...something, pain? Flashed across Wanda's features before they hardened but it was too late, you caught it. “Pietro...is...he is in trouble.”

You don't mean to, but you laugh...you do because it's just your fucking luck that the very woman on the top of your kill list is now right in your sights (but not really) and she's asking for your help. Your laugh tapered off to a chuckle and you dropped your hand to your side, your finger no longer on the trigger and the safety was swiftly switched back on. Wanda seemed to visibly relax but she was still watching you closely with hints of red swirling in her brown eyes.

“You know what, Maximoff? Fuck you,” you put your gun back in its holster and shrugged, “Why should I help you? You've done nothing but give me fucking grief since the last time I saw you and I can't even kill you for it. Not yet.”

Wanda's lips pressed together in a tight line, knowing that what you were saying wasn't just out of anger but it was also the truth. And you did have every right to be as angry as you were at her. “I can give you back what you've lost.”

_ That  _ caught your attention, and you looked at the witch closer, “What?”

Wanda met your gaze head on, taking a step closer...and then another, “I will give you what you're looking for and in return you will help me find my brother.”

You and Wanda stood less than twenty feet apart now, staring each other down and not for the first time you were cursing yourself for not bringing any sort of communication or tracking device with you so you could call Natasha.

Wanda's eyes narrowed slightly and you quickly curved your thoughts, forgetting that she was in your head. You shifted your weight onto your left leg and crossed your arms over your chest. “Alright witch...powers first and then you're gonna tell me what the hell you and your brother got into and how the hell you're here. Got it? And the next time you mess with my head, Maximoff, I'm killing you on sight.”

Wanda nodded slowly, lowering her hands to her sides and the red hue in her eyes faded away, though she was sporting a small smirk now. She could see why Romanoff liked you so much...you were an angry little ice cube and it was cute. You reminded her of a kitten that her neighbors used to have before the incident. Wanda took one last lingering glance at you before turning quietly and going back into her cave.

You sighed heavily, turning slightly to look back at the path that you'd taken down here and it was nearly gone due to the snow falling and covering up all of your tracks. You could only imagine how worried Natasha was going to get later but you still turned and followed the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry for hording this update lmao and we have some big character development ahead of us and I'm pretty excited for it. Also, look! Wanda is here! Is she here to stay or just another cameo? Who knows? I know. Lol.
> 
> But anyway, things are about to get interesting around here yeah?


	11. Deep Shadow Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything Marvel related.

* * *

The cave was much smaller than it looked from the outside and you were already feeling cramped but thankfully there was enough room for you to scoot a decent distance away from the fire. Though that meant pushing yourself further into the cave away from the entrance where Wanda was currently settling once again—she was blocking the only way in or out of this hole. You tried not to think of that as your back got used to the rough edges of the stone wall behind you, it made the intense heat of the fire more bearable.

A few beats of silence pass between you and the Scarlet Witch but you were far more patient at the waiting game than the brunette,  _ naturally _ , “ (Y/n)...if I really wanted to kill you, I would've a while ago.”

You raised your eyebrows, you weren't exactly comfortable with your name, your birth name, coming from her mouth again. But given what she's been putting you through lately, or well er...her powers,  _ whatever,  _ you felt as if you had a right to feel the way you do.

Wanda sighed heavily, holding her hands up near the fire...a little too close for any normal person to truly be comfortable but Wanda was no normal person by any means. “You do and...I deserve it.”

“Stay out of my head, Maximoff.”

“I'm not doing it on purpose. You're projecting them quite loudly.” she said, glaring at you when you scoffed, “ _ you are.” _

“Yeah, okay, and I'm just supposed to what? Take your word for it? Sure and I'm not an assassin.”

“Most would just call you a serial killer.”

“Know from experience, do you.” it wasn't even a question nor did you flinch when you saw Wanda's eyes flashing briefly...she was easy to rattle it seemed, and sensitive too.

The silence between you both was heavy aside from the howling winds just beyond the entrance and the cackling fire. Though as much as you'd love to mess with her the way she messed with you—there was too little time to be wasting by being petty. 

None of you even knew why Fury and Maria basically stole two Avengers and two SHIELD Agents for some super secret mission that they couldn't even tell you about. You were all basically stuck together and told to figure shit out on your own with zero backup. It was a shit show. Sometimes you wished you'd met your end with Hydra.

When Wanda's head snapped in your direction again, almost making you wince at the sudden movement, did you realize too late that she was still in your head—or rather, as she put it, you were still projecting your thoughts.

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but you weren't willing to have any sort of conversation from whatever it was that she picked up. “My powers, Maximoff. Give them back to me.”

Wanda, a bit startled but not surprised, her features shifted into snide indifference, “I didn't take them...you were born with that magic, it will forever be with you, (Y/n).”

You weren't at all familiar with magic, so you had no choice but to take her word for it and it made you curse Nick Fury for the thousandth time—you hated the man with a passion, even more so now since you probably won't ever be seeing him again and he promised you information about your heritage.  _ Bastard. _

“Then what did you—”

“When I meddled with your mind in Germany,” Wanda started, interrupting you swiftly much to your growing irritation, “I never touched your powers, (Y/n), I merely amplified your fears and nightmares.”

“My fears and nightmares?”

Wanda gave you a knowing look and your gaze narrowed, not backing down even though you knew what she was referring to—you didn't need it spelled out for you. Wanda sighed and turned her body slightly to face you better, fully blocking your exit now and it made the hairs on the back of your neck raise.

“How are we gonna do this, Maximoff?”

Wanda smirked, and your alert level went up two notches because you knew that whatever was about to come out of her mouth next, you weren't going to like it one bit.

“I need to be in here,” she pointed to the center of your forehead without breaking eye contact with you, “I'm not blocking your powers, (Y/n), you're doing that yourself but you're struggling with you need to come to terms with.”

“And what exactly is that? Since you know so damn much.” you spat, unaware that your eyes were starting to turn bluish white, almost frosty, at the edges of your iris. 

But Wanda saw and it made her curious. She could feel your powers near the surface of your skin and psyche, and it was apparent that on some level you could too but at the same time you couldn’t. 

“I don't know, but I know that I can help you through it...all you have to do is let me in and trust me.”

“Trust you?!” you snapped, drawing your hands away when you felt her cool fingers trying to connect with yours, you reeled back until your back was pressed against the stone behind you once more, “You're the one that did this to me and now you're asking me to trust you?! Trust has to be earned! And you haven't exactly given me any good reason to!”

“How do you think I felt!?” Wanda suddenly shouted at you, her accent thicker. You kept quiet and tensed when you saw little wisps of red fly away from her fingers, “How do you think I felt when—when everyone was telling Pietro and I to trust in the Avengers! That they would save us and help us, when it was Stark and his weapons that caused our despair in the first place! When you and the famous Black Widow came to Germany for us! You come in secret with these plans to capture Pietro and I and when caught, you say to trust you instead!”

Wanda sucked in a deep breath, sitting back when she realized just how little space there was between you and you were just staring at her blankly though your eyebrows were pulled forward in thought. 

It took some will from Wanda, but she chose not to listen to your inner thoughts this time even she could still hear you. Wanda combed her fingers through her messy locks before breaking the third heavy silence.

“I will keep my word. You will keep yours. Trust is earned both ways that way, yes?”

You scoffed, looking away from those red and green eyes to the hand outstretched between you, open for a handshake. A part of you was still reluctant to trust this woman, you were sure that part of you would always remain true to that because it was the same side that didn't fully trust even yourself. 

But Natasha trusts you, doesn't she? You know she does, she even stuck her neck out for you more than once. You wondered if this was the same warring emotions she went through when you were first brought on board.

Not for the first time, you wished you had Natasha right next to you. Her presence was strong and it grounded you in the best way. You regretted not going down the mountain with her—you should’ve protested harder about being left behind. 

_ Damn. _

You were a little surprised with how easily your hand slipped into hers, and by her firm grip—apparently she was stronger than she looked. When you looked back into her eyes, they were fully red now and full of determination. Wanda has yet to let your hand go, but you could feel her powers creeping towards you tickling the surface of your skin. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, almost whispering and you weren't sure if she asked that in your head or if she actually said it.

But you did know one thing, the others were going to be pissed at you for a lot of reasons. But wishing for Natasha wasn't going to get you out of this situation any quicker. You weren’t ready. You didn’t trust this woman within an inch of your life. And you were cold as hell. 

You squeezed Wanda's hand tightly, anchoring yourself, and gave the witch a quick nod.

“Do your worst, witch.”

* * *

**_Almost three miles away..._ **

Natasha and Daisy finally hiked their way back up the mountain to the cabin, though it was definitely easier the first time because they weren't carrying days worth of non perishable foods and who knew it could be so heavy. Daisy felt half frozen by the time the small cabin came into view, the snow storm was already coming in if the dramatic temperature drop was any indicator.

“Y'know,” Daisy breathed heavily, not even ashamed that she could see large puffs of her own breath every five seconds, “Kinda wishing ya girl had her powers...could've made this trip so much easier.”

Natasha chuckled, though she offered no arguments with Daisy's assessment. Because if you had your powers, Natasha would've forced you (she knows how lazy and stubborn you can be sometimes) to just go get the groceries needed and to come straight back. It wouldn't have been such a difficult task for you seeing as you were now in your prime element.

Natasha was as eager as Daisy to get back, though it wasn't to just because she wanted to relieve her aching muscles—they were only part of it. Natasha wanted to check in with you as it's been hours since you've last seen one another and neither of you really had much privacy since your shared kiss in Maria's office.

Daisy was inside of the cabin before Natasha and was already disposing of her load near the various pots and pans by the ancient stove that was also their fireplace. It wasn't the most efficient hideout but it was close to the Hydra base, as far as visual Intel went, and it was better than sleeping in the brutally cold quinjet.

However, the minute Natasha set foot inside of the cabin she knew something was wrong immediately. The former assassin looked towards the fireplace where you and her set up your own sleeping gear, but you weren't there like she left you all those hours ago. And Natasha wasn't ashamed to admit that she expected you to be in that exact same spot when she came back.

“Where's (Y/n)?”

Natasha's mouth was the only thing moving on her body as she continued to stare at your empty sleeping bag before swinging her intense gaze onto the only other person who was here with you, and May met Natasha's glare coolly.

“May? Where is (Y/n)??” Natasha repeated the question, louder this time with an added firmness that wasn't there before and while it was a tone that May has heard before, Daisy hasn't and she was taken back slightly.

May considered Natasha for a moment, “She went out.”

“Out? In that?” Natasha asked, eyebrows pulling forward. She set the two wool bags down near the door which she had yet to close and the cold air was threatening to blow out their fire, “How long has she been gone?”

“A while.” was all May said, and Daisy was looking between the two women with wide eyes, knowing that she should be doing  _ something _ but she was unsure of what to say or do.

“You just let her leave? Just like that?” Natasha asked, not allowing her frustration to seep into her tone. You were stubborn, if you wanted to leave you were going to leave but where the hell were you going to go or doing? 

“Just like that,” May repeated Natasha's words icily and Daisy shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold seeping into the cabin quicker now that the fire was out, “Did you think leaving us here alone together would solve anything, Natasha? Really? I thought you were better than that.”

And it all suddenly crashed into Natasha like a semi. She was such a fucking idiot.

“You think...” Natasha could've used her widow bites on herself for being so fucking careless and insensitive. She was so focused on making sure that you were taken care of she...she wasn't thinking about the arrangement until now. It was beyond too late to repair now. “May, I didn't...that wasn't my intention. Take my word, I didn't mean—”

“Your word stopped meaning anything to me when you took her in.”

Natasha schooled her expression before any emotion she was currently feeling made itself known, “That was low, Melinda. Even for you.”

Melinda scoffed, finally breaking eye contact with Natasha and shaking her head, “No. What’s low is you and Maria forcing me on this suicide mission with that...with that murderer after what she...”

Melinda stopped short, suddenly remembering that they weren't alone in the room. Bahrain wasn't the only classified thing in Melinda's life and she was in no hurry to declassify anything anytime soon no matter how much she cared for Daisy. Grief like that deserved to be buried away and to resurface never. And she'd already said too much around the young woman.

Daisy cleared her throat, edging towards the door—she didn’t want to be here at the moment anyway, “Alrighty then...I'm gonna go find our walking freezer, okay? You two...um, get dinner started or something I don't know.”

“Thirty minutes, Johnson.” Natasha stepped aside to let the younger Agent out of the cabin, and Daisy closed the door behind her. Now it was just her and May, “You got something on your chest, Mel, now is the time to say it.”

Natasha leaned back against the door, watching as the other woman busied herself with unpacking the potatoes that Daisy dutifully carried back up the mountain. When May produced a rather big hunting knife from somewhere on her person, Natasha was hardly ruffled at its presence.

“I never thought I'd be disappointed in you or Maria, Romanoff.” May said quietly, so softly Natasha would've never heard her if it wasn't for her keen sense of hearing, “You know what she's done...how could you?”

“I would be judging myself if I judged her.” Natasha replied after a moment, knowing that she was threading through a minefield now, “I've done the same terrible things she done, more or less...the only difference between us is that I never did it to anyone you were personally close to and that I had complete control over what I was doing.”

May's grip on the knife tightened but she just continued to skin the potatoes as if her life depended on it. 

“You're defending her.”

Natasha sighed inaudibly, “It wasn't her, Melinda.”

“Stop. Defending her.”

“Mel—” Natasha started but stopped, thinking better of it—she knew better than to keep pushing the older woman on the issue. Natasha heaved another heavy sigh, knowing that this situation would've been at least postponed if she had been thinking more clearly earlier but as rare as it was, she made a mistake.

Natasha was so concerned with your immediate health and the cold weather, considering your immune system was weakest out of you four until your powers returned, she failed to see that her friend was struggling with your close proximity. 

And not for the first time, Natasha wondered why you four were even put together. 

“I know that I haven't been the greatest friend since joining the Avengers but I have by no means forgotten what you've lost or who you lost them to, Melinda.”

Melinda put the knife down next to the bare potatoes, and Natasha noticed that her free hand was holding the edge of the table so hard her veins were starting to protrude, “I can't look at her and not see their blood all over her. I can't hear her and not hear her taunting them. She's alive and they're not.”

Natasha opened her mouth but before she could utter a sound, the door was forced open and she jumped away before she was hit.

“Holy mother of snowballs!” Daisy cried slamming the door shut with her powers, she had snow up to her waist now, “I can't see anything out there and the wind is getting stronger!”

May didn't say anything instead she picked up the knife once more and continued with what she was doing. But not before giving Natasha one last look. 

Natasha gritted her teeth and pulled her hood back up and tightened it. She muttered in Russian, storming to the door and Daisy yelped, jumping out of the redheads' way. She certainly didn't want to be in the way of an irritated Black Widow.

Unlike May or Daisy, Natasha ran hotter than the average human...she did a lot of things better than the average human, nearly on a super soldier level but not quite. She could survive in weather like this but not forever, but long enough for her to find your ass. 

Natasha promised to have words with you once she got her hands on you, wherever you were. There was little daylight left but Natasha wasn't going to waste time. Natasha reached into her cargo pocket and pulled out a few glow sticks though they weren't the typical commando glow sticks.

These were Stark specialties, minor toys but awfully helpful. It had been a story that Clint told over dinner once about using the glow sticks as bread crumbs to find his way out of some cave during a SHIELD operation. 

Somehow Tony figured it would be cool to add tracking devices in each stick, sort of like a map. Provided that no one's phone broke in battle or something. It was both useless and useful but Tony was rich, so it was both.

The door behind Natasha opened just as she cracked the first glow stick and Daisy nearly came tumbling out headfirst, now wearing an extra coat, “What the hell do you think you are doing, Agent Johnson!?”

“Helping you!” Daisy yelled from behind her scarf, “Four eyes are better than two in this shit!”

“Okay, here!” Natasha yelled, tossing Daisy some rope, “Tie this around your waist so we don’t get separated!”

Daisy groaned loudly, but did as she was told, “No offense, but I’m kicking Ice’s ass when we find her!”

Natasha chuckled, pulling up her own face mask. A strong gust of wind nearly knocked her over but she kept her balance. Natasha swore she was kicking your ass too the moment she found you. It was better to focus on that than the growing worry that you were out there doing something stupid.

* * *

_ Elsewhere…in an unmarked quintet.. _

Maria finally found her sweet spot and was able to put the quintet into autopilot so she could  _ finally  _ relax. At least for a couple of hours until she arrived at her next operation. 

It was rare when Maria got to have time to herself, being the Deputy Director of a spy agency didn’t allow her much time to herself. If there wasn’t one thing it was another. 

Though her silence was interrupted with an incoming call, she didn’t even have to look to see who was calling her. It was like the man  _ knew. _

“This is Hill.”

_ “I need you in DC. Deep shadow conditions.” _

Maria’s eyes widened slightly, and she immediately disengaged the autopilot, “Give me four hours.”

_ “You have three. Over.” _

The line went dead and Maria turned the quintet around, slowly pushing the engines to their max with determination to get to DC as quickly and quietly as she could. 

She and Fury predicted this months ago but neither of them could find any solid strings to solidify that shield was compromised. Slowly over time, they both began moving their most valuable assets into deep underground covert operations. Also loaning them to the Sentient World Observation and Response Department...otherwise known as S.W.O.R.D. 

It had all been a painstakingly slow process, moving so far into the shadows Maria nearly reached Fury’s level of paranoia. 

“Deep shadow conditions,” Maria exhaled, her mind drifting to her and Fury’s last ops team they sent into the abyss with barely there leads, “Good luck guys. You’re gonna need it.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, and thank you guys for the kudos and comments! Good to know it’s still going well! 😎
> 
> So...things are picking up, hopefully this chapter pinpointed exactly where we are in the MCU timeline but ofc I’m just doing my own thing with these characters haha. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter too and see you next time!


	12. Belly of My Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

_When Wanda opened her eyes, you were no longer sitting in front of her nor was she even inside of the cave anymore. Wanda wasn't exactly sure where she was, your mind wasn't exactly very receptive to her telepathic advances. Wanda looked behind her to see if the cave entrance was at least there, a tunnel of exit just in case but nope. Just like in front of her, there was an endless halfway behind her._

_Wanda hummed thoughtfully, eyebrows furrowing. She could feel your presence but of course she could, she was in your mind, but this one was different...it was cold...colder. Wanda knew she wasn't safe and she couldn't allow that presence to weed her out before she could help you._

_The witch began walking down the hallway careful of her steps but she wasn't moving too slow either._

**_(Y/n)? (Y/n), if you can hear me...just follow the sound of my voice. Whatever you're seeing or going through...it's just a memory, (Y/n). (Y/n)?_ **

_Wanda continued down the dim hallway cautiously, knowing from experience that she can be hurt to some degree when doing this. Nothing permanent but it was, it was always a dangerous feat when entering someone else's mind. One could never know what they'd find. Thankfully the pain was only mental and not physical but it still wasn't very pleasant either way._

_Entryways without doors began appearing on either side of her as she walked. They were glimpses of your...of your memories! Wanda realized but there were only so few in between and Wanda guessed it was the result of Hydra wiping your mind so frequently._

_There was so much screaming and yelling coming from each other than that Wanda was having a difficult time telling between which were your victims and which were actually yours._

**_This was how you compartmentalize everything, isn't it?_ ** _Wanda realized, not expecting anything back from you. She could feel you all around her but you were so jumbled, so lost...Wanda caught sight of the redhead, the Black Widow...you two were in an office, probably a SHIELD office._

 _Wanda did not look very long._ **_Hmm._ **

_The further down the hallway Wanda ventured the colder it became until she could see her breath right before her very eyes and it was startling how crispy white it was. But she didn't turn back, she couldn't...every time Wanda looked over her shoulder, to maybe peak at the memories once more, there was a solid wall of ice there. It was as if you were subconsciously pushing her down this path and she had no choice but to follow your lead. And to take what she could._

_Crunch._

_Wanda looked down and saw that she was standing in about eight inches of snow. When Wanda looked up again...she was outside, and it was freezing but the stillness of it made it somewhat bearable._

_Fifteen feet away, stood a burly man bundled up in what looked to be functional winter gear fit for a soldier and he was holding a cattle prod but that wasn't what truly caught Wanda's attention. It was the little girl the man was towering over. The familiar blue hair confirmed what Wanda knew...she had found you._

_Well._

_A smaller version of you...and Wanda was certain that a six year old shouldn't look like they'd gone through several battles already though even she flinched when the man yelled at you in Russian and charged the prod. She wasn't sure if you were brave or simply too conditioned to be scared of the man yourself._

_You were only just a kid. A baby?_

_Wanda watched as you moved, too sharp for a child. Wanda edged closer to see what it was that you were doing until the snow around you and the man turned into ice within a blink of an eye. The hairs on the back of Wanda's neck rose and the brunette was smart enough to turn around and duck as you swung at her, but this still wasn't_ **_you._ **

_It was the other version of you that Wanda hoped she wouldn't run into so soon. This you wasn't wearing all white tactical cold weather gear, but you were wearing all black with Hydra sewed into the shoulders of your vest. And you were armed._

“ _Who are you? You're trespassing.”_

_Wanda blinked, knowing immediately that she needed to thread carefully, “I was invited.”_

“ _By whom?”_

“ _By you.”_

_You stare at her, seemingly considering her words and Wanda relaxed when it seemed that you were calm enough to listen to her but then everything around her changed, and not for the better. This was a scene that Wanda was all too familiar with. Sokovia. After the incident, ruble was all around them ruined...lives ruined...blood stains on the streets still visible even though it was winter._

_When Wanda looked back at you, she saw that your eyes were glued to her feet...or rather who was at her feet. The witch looked down and closed her eyes tightly. Knowing that she fucked up._

“ _What have you done?” you had ice ported closer, kneeling next to your fallen comrade...your friend...your... “She's dead.”_

“ _No, (Y/n), this isn't real...it's a memory and our fears. I can help you! This isn't real, and you just need to focus on my voice!” Wanda hissed, startled like hell when you popped up right in front of her like that. She put more distance between you both, “I can—”_

“ _Help me?” you repeated, head cock to the side, ice began to slowly creep up your arms and in your hands, two twin blades of ice appeared. “The only one here who needs help is you!”_

_You charged, moving faster than Wanda thought you could but Wanda raised her hands, her eyes red as your hair was azure._

* * *

Natasha's thighs were burning with exertion and she could only imagine what Daisy was feeling behind her. Natasha checked behind her and saw that the inhuman was still trekking but the rope between them had little to no slack. Part of Natasha was glad that the storm was preventing any conversation between them. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl...she just didn't want to field any questions about what she saw back at the cabin. That was Melinda's problem, not hers.

Despite her and Melinda behind on opposite ends at the moment, this was still May's rookie and her partner...Natasha wasn't going to put her in danger looking for _her_ partner. The former assassin stopped and waited for the younger Agent to catch up to her.

“H-hey! Why'd we s-stop?!” Daisy yelled, so Natasha could hear her through her mask and over the wind.

Natasha smiled behind her own mask at how selfless Daisy was being even though she was clearly half frozen in this weather. Natasha pulled her tracker from her coat pocket, and turned it on before shoving it into Daisy's stiff hands. “Here! Go back!”

“What?!” Daisy screeched, eyes widening and a few little icicles fell off her eyelashes not that she noticed, “I can't l-leave you! We gotta fi-find—”

“You'll freeze to death!” Natasha shouted, cutting off whatever protest or excuse Daisy was going to come up with and shoved the device back in her hands, firmer this time—she was not asking and Daisy took the hint, Natasha wrapped the rope and wrapped it around her waist. “I'll be fine! Go!...Go, Daisy! Now!”

Daisy nodded, but with all the gear she was wearing Natasha could barely see it, “Okay! Good luck!”

Natasha was going to wait until Daisy was out of sight before continuing on her journey though she was starting to worry...they were already almost three miles from the cabin and you were still yet to be found. But Natasha wasn't going to give up on you.

Daisy finally managed to maneuver around in the eleven inches of snow, nearly falling over twice. She'd taken the first step before Natasha heard her scream and watched the girl fall backwards into the snow. Natasha was too far to catch her but the snow broke her fall thankfully though she was going to be cold as hell soon. But that wasn't what was concerning either Agent. It was what caused Daisy to scream and fall backwards.

A very fast moving projectile that looked alarmingly like ice missed her face by inches.

Natasha looked to her left, seeing nothing but white covered trees and falling snow until another projectile came through...and another and another and—Natasha grunted, diving down into the snow to avoid being hit herself. Swearing in her native tongue, Natasha ordered Daisy to stay put as she got back to her feet, snow on her back and all, and ran through the trees.

“Oh h-hell no!” Daisy grunted, rolling over with flailing limps to follow after the redhead but ending up going face first into the snow, “ _Fuuuuck_!”

* * *

Wanda was on defense, and she has been for the better part of ten minutes. You were a lot more powerful than she'd given you credit for and for that oversight, Wanda Maximoff was sporting various cuts from several close calls from your endless supply of ice and she thanked the stars that you weren't being creative and only kept throwing your ice swords at her. They were sharp and jagged, and your aim was not to be trifled with either.

“(Y/n)!” Wanda tried again, using her powers to block off another wave of target practice aimed her way, she'd managed to avoid you in close quarters but you didn't seem to mind. You started using ranged attacks and you were actually having fun throwing sharp objects at her. Both of Wanda's hands were bloodied from the cuts on her arms now, and she was getting tired, “I really do not wish to harm you!”

But you weren't listening, and Wanda really didn't want to do what she was about to do next but for your own safety...and everyone else's, she had to.

When you'd broken free of her hold, and forced her out of your mind—you woke up startled on defense, you weren't processing anything and Wanda couldn't get through to you physically or mentally.

“She's dead because of you!” you growled, gripping the two swords so tightly you were cracking the ice they were made of, “You better kill me before I kill you, witch.”

“It wasn't real!” Wanda tried again, but it was too late, you had already launched yourself in the air for the killing blow. Wanda met you halfway, clashing with you but she just managed to put one hand on your temple and Wanda quickly put you down, unconscious but not dead.

 _Click._ “Get your hands off of her.”

Wanda stiffened, she had been so focused on you...she didn't sense anyone else approaching. Wanda carefully let your limp body hit the snow, and turned around slowly. She wasn't surprised to see the Black Widow standing there holding her dead to rights.

“You told me to call for help when I needed it.”

Natasha put pressure on the trigger, gaze unwavering from Wanda but she was keeping you in her sights, “I also gave you a phone, Maximoff. You have a bad habit of putting your hands on my partner. Where's your brother?”

Wanda glanced down at you momentarily, “My brother is in serious trouble...and in exchange for your assistance, I helped your... _partner_ (Natasha didn't rise to the bait much to Wanda's disappointment) tap into her powers again.”

“Doesn't explain why she was attempting to separate your head from your body.”

Wanda shrugged, grimacing slightly, “A misunderstanding.”

Natasha shook her head, her hands and arms were numb but she wasn't wavering (because, and it might've been Wanda's doing, but it wasn't as loud or windy here), “I can't take your word for it, but you knew that already.”

Wanda's gaze narrowed slightly at the redhead as she carefully took two side steps away from you, and lowered herself until she was sitting cross legged, hovering inches from the snow. “Do what you need to do, Agent Romanoff. My brother doesn't have much time and I've held up my end of (Y/n) and I bargain. Unfortunately, my word is all that I have left in this disgusting world that we live in.”

The bushes rattled behind them and Daisy came stumbling into the parcel, gun drawn, “Damn d-did I miss it?!...who the hell is that?”

Natasha used her free hand to take the rope from her waist and handed it over to Daisy, “Here, tie her hands behind her back...” Natasha knew that would do jack-shit against Wanda, but this wasn't about containing Wanda...it was a symbol of something far deeper than that, “Didn't I tell you to leave?”

“Yeah, s-selective orders and all. Ask May. It's in the Quake handbook.” Daisy put her gun away, trusting Natasha to cover her, and desperately trying to keep her teeth from chattering while securing the newcomer.

From the corner of her eye though, she saw Natasha moving closer to you and kneeling, checking your pulse gently while keeping her gun drawn on Wanda until Daisy 'secured' her, “S'okay?”

Natasha checked to make sure that Daisy had a good hold on Wanda before tucking away her own weapon and easily hoisting you from the ground and into her arms, holding you close, “Lead the way, Quake.”

Daisy was confused for a moment before remembering that the redhead gave her the satellite phone that would lead them back to the warmth of the cabin and May's cold temper. “Right. Back to the storm and out of...whatever the hell this is.”

Wanda stared at you in Natasha's arms before Daisy pushed her forward with a grumble about getting out of the cold and Wanda allowed herself to be herded like cattle for the time being. Her thoughts straying to what she discovered during the brief time she's had in your head and she tried not to violate your most private thoughts, she still had eyes. She still saw. She was curious about you. And she was curious about the woman bringing you back to safety.

But as curious and fascinated as she was, Pietro needed her and that was more important than anything in the world to her.

_Two and a half miles later..._

The cabin was going to be crowded. It was already crowded with four people living in it for days at a time, including their respective gears and the food and sleeping bags. Now they had an unaccounted for fifth person and Melinda was not happy.

Though Melinda wasn't happy when they left either.

You'd stirred half way back during the trip to the cabin, and while Natasha let you walk on your own two feet she still insisted on keeping physical contact with you, and you didn't mind it. Though you were extremely exhausted and your head was killing you, no amounts of Advil or any sort of medication was going to kick this one for you. You knew that.

You remembered everything that had happened as well, you were a little ashamed that you let your anger and grief cloud your judgment about reality and fiction but it felt good going at it with Wanda. She deserved every lick that she got and it was petty yeah, but you seized an opportunity. The moment you 'woke up' from that mind trance she put you in, you were back in the driver's seat but you didn't stop. You didn't want to. You could continue to say that grief and anger clouded your judgment, but you didn't do very much to see through the smoke either.

Natasha stopped walking once you all arrived at the cabin and Daisy got the hint, continuing to haul Wanda inside though the witch had turned to look at you, her gaze flickering between you and Natasha, unreadable.

You stared after her until the door was firmly shut and Natasha pushed you backwards, until your back was pressed against the frozen cabin wall and she was doing what she did back in Maria's office, checking you over. And you stood still, watching her...trying to commit her image into your memory as if it weren't already. Her fiery hair, her green eyes that missed nothing...that cute little scar beneath her bottom lip that no one noticed until they were close enough. But even so, you'd have to be _really_ looking at the woman to catch it. There were more but that one was your favorite. Natasha was just so fucking gorgeous it hurt. Why did she choose you? You don't know. But you're glad she did.

You missed her warmth.

Natasha stilled a moment, gaze flickering back to yours immediately, “I missed your warmth too, while it lasted.”

 _Oops._ You didn't mean to say that out loud. You reached up and took Natasha's hands in your own, holding them tightly to your chest, just under your chin, “I can still be warm for you, if you like?”

The tips of Natasha's fingers brushed the base of your neck, tickling you, and she sighed heavily, frosty breath hitting you in the face not that you minded, “As much as I'd like to stand here with you, Ice...we have to go inside and debrief—”

You were the brave one this time. Technically you were the first time but you had tried to run away, so that title went to Natasha. You freed one of your hands to cup the redhead's cheek, frowning how cold her skin was against your surprisingly warm hand (it was still noticeably cooler than what would be considered normal).

Natasha hummed softly, and leaned in, the tip of her nose brushing yours just as you tilted her head, your breath mingling with hers.

“ _Cough.”_

Both of you startled, neither of you hearing Daisy come back outside or the crunch of her boots as she approached.

Daisy was trembling and bright red in the face, eyes wide at what she was seeing but having two of the most deadliest assassins staring anyone down would have _anyone_ frozen on the spot, powers or not. And it had nothing to do with the bitter cold around her.

“Uh...uh...May said hurry up, she's not babysitting the stray.” Daisy scurried back inside before they both killed her with their eyes alone, not that they were glaring at her but Daisy got the hell out of there anyway.

“Okay.” Natasha nodded, disappointment seeping into her veins when she felt you pull away but work came first. Natasha looked at you, eyebrows raised even though her eyes were still burning with the missed moment, “How are you feeling, Ice?”

“Too warm in these clothes,” you admitted quietly, only for her to hear—being more honest than you intended, but when she was looking at you like that—you were finding it hard to be less than honest, “A little bit on edge, but I'm fine. But I'm not the one who hiked through a snowstorm....thank you, by the way. For saving me.”

“That's what teammates are for.”

“I thought we were friends?” you pouted subconsciously.

Natasha's lips quirked a bit, amused, “You try to kiss all your friends then?”

“You're my only friend.” you gave her a sly look, “Do _you_ kiss all your friends?”

“Only when I want them to be more than just my friend.” Natasha winked, full on smirking when you were too flustered to respond immediately, falling back into your default response and staring her down but Natasha was getting much much better reading you. She was one of the world's greatest spies after all, wasn't she? “Let's go, Ice. The longer you stand there, the less sleep you get.”

“I don't wanna sleep anymore,” you mumbled, too low for her to hear (you think) and followed after her. Work first, play later.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, sorry bout that! I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, but I did my best by it cos it needed to happen.
> 
> Sooooo we're progressing, reader got their powers back...without too much of a hitch. But now I finally got them all together in one area...and I know it seems like a lot is happening, it is, but it's about to slow down too and I'm gonna give our leading ladies some much needed alone time before we storm that hydra base. 
> 
> requests are open if there's anything you guys like to see happen with Ice, Natasha and Wanda. Can be all 3, or 1+1...or you can leave it up to me haha idk I'm a lot of fun here. You can tell me on tumblr (same user name) if it's spicy ;)
> 
> Thank you all for who read this, and leaving kind comments and leaving kudos! I really appreciate them!
> 
> CS
> 
> Edit I meant what y’all wanna see as far as scenes with them in it, lmao not them in the whole story! I just realized, my bad. Haha


	13. Bargain With The Devil Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.

* * *

You sat peacefully in the corner of the cabin furthest from the door but your eyes were glued to it as if you were expecting dozens of Hydra Agents to storm inside yelling with their guns but that was just all in your head, obviously. The storm outside finally picked up, and you could swear that the cabin that was shielding you all was creaking and groaning.

Inside was  _ slightly  _ less chaotic. Everyone was sleeping, or at least they were supposed to be sleeping but you knew that they weren't. Not really. Next to you inside of her own sleeping bag lay Natasha, and just like the others including yourself, she was her tactical suit and armed to the teeth. It wasn't a very comfortable sleep but it was the reality of everyone's situation. You were propped up in the corner near the fireplace, one eye on the door and the other on Natasha.

Everyone's breathing was light and steady; balanced. And you were far too good at your job to believe that anyone was asleep. But here you were...on the first watch for the night. Of course it was Melinda's idea to appoint you to do it first.

She and Daisy were on the other side of the fireplace, inside of their own sleeping bags and Wanda was placed near the stove, furthest away from the door and she was still bound. But after dinner, her hands were re-positioned to the front so that she could 'sleep' more peacefully. Your eyes flickered towards Wanda's location and she stirred slightly, but you scoffed and rolled your eyes, focusing back on the door.

There was no way Hydra was coming tonight but it was always safer than sorry.

There was a part of you that really wanted to go outside, to experience the cold...to welcome it back into your life after being gone for so long, to have that familiarity back with you. But Natasha was too comfortable it seemed, laying next to you breathing so softly you really had to listen to catch her little puffs of air. She was tucked in tight, but positioned in a way that allowed her to spring into action if necessary. You didn't want to wake the assassin. That was your story for staying inside and you were going to stick with it.

**_< Birds of a feather, flock together.>_ **

You didn't move but your eyes snapped towards the witch, but her back was still to you and she was still asleep. But you knew better. You  _ always  _ knew better. You thought of several ways to neutralize Wanda Maximoff and you made sure you were thinking of them quite clearly and much to your frustration, all she did was chuckle.

You startled when you felt a hand on your thigh, it was soft but firm and Natasha's thumb moved in a slow circle, pressing firmly enough that you felt it through your pants. It was calming and you felt yourself relaxing, not even realizing that you were even more tense than you had been before.

You chanced a glance down at Natasha, expecting to see her green eyes staring back at you but they were still closed and Natasha still looked peaceful and asleep. Your eyes flickered to the hand on your thigh, your muscles involuntarily twitching but Natasha's thumb never stopped moving. You placed your warm hand over hers gently after seconds (more like a couple of minutes) of hesitation. Being intimate was still so new for you and you only had what you've seen from the movies you watched back in New York at the Avengers tower.

Natasha brought out those feelings that Hydra tried so hard to take from you, and you didn't know what to do with them. They were damn near overwhelming, especially when they involved a certain redhead. You had no choice but to follow those instincts, they were so strong and that made you nervous. A good nervous, but still nervous as fuck. What if you couldn't...no no...don't think like that.

You sighed heavily, the back of your head thudding softly on the wall behind you—your thoughts drifting to earlier...

_ You followed Natasha into the cabin, hoping your face didn't betray the disappointment you felt because you didn't get your kiss. Really, you just hoped that you weren't pouting. Though, when Natasha looked over her shoulder and smirked before opening the cabin door you knew. You were definitely pouting. _

_ As expected, Melinda May was none too happy to see you but you didn’t give a damn about that. Your only concern was where they put Wanda and the brunette was sitting near the stove, in one of the chairs. Wanda looked entirely too smug for your liking, especially for someone who was supposed to be a prisoner. And bleeding. But you and Natasha knew better. _

“ _ Who the hell is this and why is she tied up?” Melinda asked, without even waiting for you to close the door and you heard Natasha sigh heavily. _

“ _ That’s Wanda Maximoff,” Natasha said, as if that would explain everything but when Daisy just looked confused and May looked further unimpressed, you knew it was going to be a long ass night.  _

“ _ Uh, are we supposed to know who that is?” Daisy asked after a moment of silence when she realized that no else was going to say anything. _

_ Silence. _

_ Daisy scoffed, looking between Wanda’s smug face and the stone faces from the other three women in the room. “Did someone say something because I didn’t hear anything?” Daisy ignored May’s warning glare, “We can’t just ignore the fact that (Y/n) was trying to cut her head off!” _

_ May’s eyes snapped to you then Natasha, then back to you, eyes sharp, “Explain. Now.” _

_ You scoffed, shaking your head. You didn’t owe her shit. You moved from behind Natasha and back to your corner, and sat down again. Content not to put your two cents in. Your head was pounding from having Wanda so far in it for so long and you needed a minute. _

_ Natasha, who had followed you, knelt down in front of you but she was reaching into the emergency bag she brought and pulled out a first aid kit. _

“ _ It’s a long story, May. It can wait til morning.” _

_ Melinda crossed her arms, it was a bit comical considering she was still holding the wooden spoon she was using to stir whatever soup she made. It smelled good and your stomach growled despite yourself. _

“ _ We have nothing but time, Romanoff.” _

_ With her back being turned, no one but you saw Natasha close her eyes briefly and count to ten. Natasha’s annoyance and exhaustion was only fueling yours. You were about to tell Melinda something but before you could, Natasha was pushing the first aid kit into your chest and you fumbled to catch the damn thing. _

“ _ Patch her up, I will deal with this.” _

_ You were gonna protest, you really were, but the look Natasha was giving you dared you to open your mouth and say anything but, “Yes ma’am.” you mock saluted her, and Natasha just gave you another look. It was kind of hot but it definitely wasn't the time. _

_ You glowered and sneered your way towards Wanda, though your ears were trained on the conversation happening behind you. Unfortunately for you though, Natasha took May to the other side of the cabin and they both got into a heated whisper argument. Daisy brought another chair over to you and Wanda and sat down with a heavy sigh, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. _

“ _ Think we’re gonna have to deal with those two butting heads all the time?” _

_ You glanced in Natasha’s direction for a second, then going back to your task of getting the necessary items from the advanced first aid kit. “Maybe.” _

“ _ Would it have anything to do with what went down earlier?” _

_ You paused your opening of a gauze package, even Wanda looked curious (though you doubt it, the witch was always in someone’s head—Wanda slyly winked at you, confirming what you already knew). _

“ _ What happened earlier?” _

_ Daisy leaned in, lowering her voice, “May and Agent Romanoff were arguing before we came looking for you.” _

“ _ Oh, I see. Take off your jacket, Maximoff,” you turned your attention to Daisy, “What were they arguing about?” As if you didn’t already know. _

_ Wanda smirked at you, “Wanna untie me first or are you going to help me out? Or should I just do it myself?” _

_ Daisy’s eyebrows shot up slightly and you gritted your teeth, glaring at Wanda to cut the shit. “I’ll do it. No funny shit or I’ll—” _

“ _ I won’t.” Wanda cut you off before you could finish that train of thought. She’d be good until she didn’t have to be. _

_ Daisy watched you work off Wanda’s ropes, humming thoughtfully. She’d store that interaction away for later because she had a feeling that there was more to the conversation than either of you let on. _

_ Wanda winced slightly when she felt the coolness of your fingers touch her warm skin as you were tending to one of the various cuts on her arm. _

“ _ May said that you killed people, her friends…” Daisy started, unsure of the thread that she was pulling on but she knew that she was on the right track when your nostrils flared oh so slightly. She wouldn’t have caught it if she wasn’t already looking at you. _

_ You stopped doing what you were doing in order to focus on the young Shield Agent, “Agent Johnson. What exactly are you hoping to gain from this conversation? Do you want a confirmation?” _

_ Wanda’s eyes were flickering back and forth slowly, analyzing you both—more so you, not that you really noticed. _

_ Daisy shrugged lightly, a little peeved that you addressed her formally, “Not really. May is my friend...she...she helped me when I needed it the most.” _

_ You scoffed, whether it was at Daisy or at Wanda for flinching when the alcohol pad touched her parted skin, “I didn’t take you for someone who holds someone else’s grudge.” _

“ _ I’m not.” Daisy rolled her eyes, getting a little agitated with you, “I guess what I want to know is that you won’t hurt her again.” _

“ _ The first time wasn’t intentional.” You patched up Wanda’s arm, and began working on her side—hoping the woman wouldn’t need stitches. _

_ You checked on Natasha and May, the two were still whispering heatedly. Well. It was more like Natasha was and May was glaring at her coldly with her arms crossed. _

“ _ But I won’t. If that makes you feel any better about it.” _

“ _ It doesn't...but I guess it’s a start.” _

_ You didn’t care but if it made Daisy feel better, so be it. You had other things to be concerned with. The silence between the three of you was heavy and you could feel Wanda’s eyes burning into you as you worked. _

_ Daisy was more or less biting her nails as she continued to watch Natasha and May on the other side of the room. Probably thinking they were going to come to blows. _

“ _ You have a steady hand.” Wanda commented softly, “my brother, Pietro, has the patience of a child. He would’ve fumbled his way through this.” Wanda chuckled, sounding fond. _

“ _ You never did tell me what happened to him, Wanda.” _

“ _ Hmm, I suppose it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain, isn’t it?” _

“ _ Bargain? What bargain?” May came up from behind you, and you hadn’t realized that she and Nat were done. The woman moved like a damn ghost. May glared down at you, “What—” _

“ _ We should hear her out, May,” you said, eyes still on your task though you were poised to defend yourself if you had to—May’s stance not lost on you. “It could be a way in to the hydra base without knocking on their door (loud and crazy).” _

“ _ Or a trap to get us all killed. Think about that?” _

_ Natasha came up behind you and placed a firm hand on your shoulder, both in support and to keep you grounded. Her hand was close to the base of your neck, allowing her thumb to press down on your tight neck muscles firmly and comfortingly. Basically telling you she had your back and to keep your mouth shut. And you would...for now. _

_ Wanda looked between Natasha’s hand and you for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face before she turned her attention back to May. “My goal is not to lure your team into a trap, Agent. I simply wish to see my brother safe!” _

“ _ How do you know those two?” May nodded towards you and Natasha, and you finally finished patching the witch up. _

“ _ I told you how.” Natasha gritted. _

“ _ I wanna hear it from her.” May countered, gaze not leaving Wanda’s and Daisy wasn’t sure what the bell was happening anymore. _

“ _ We met in Germany…” Wanda’s eyes narrowed slightly, “but if you already know then there is no point of me retelling the story. My brother needs help, now!” _

* * *

**Thud.**

You blinked, eyes darting around the dimly lit cabin looking for anything out of the ordinary but everything was still in place, but the sound came again—from above you. You waited another twenty seconds for it to come again and when it didn't you sighed heavily. It really could've been nothing, nothing at all, but in your line of work paranoia wasn't something to be ignored or taken very lightly.

You squeezed Natasha's hand gently before setting it aside so that you could get up, moving carefully so that you didn't disturb anyone else in the cabin from their light slumbers. In your years of being a Hydra brainwashed assassin, a lot of your skills were muscle memory and second nature. Walking like a panther in the night was a breeze for you, and you were at the front door with your side arm drawn in a heartbeat. But you'd yet to turn the safety off.

You stood still as a statue, listening for anything that wasn't part of the storm. You didn't want to open the door if you weren't a hundred percent sure because the cold would surely wake the entire cabin and take out the nice little fire too. You contemplated ice-porting but the sudden chill you'd bring back with you when you came back would cause you the same issues as opening the door.

When you didn't hear anything for ten minutes, your shoulders relaxed a fraction and you put your side arm away. You turned around—a quick glance told you that Natasha was still okay, right where you left her—and Wanda was sitting up right, her back against the wall and she was looking directly at you.

**_< Paranoid?>_ **

You glared at her and you could've slapped yourself for overlooking the witch—of course she was fucking with you. She was always in your goddamn head, given the fact that she had free reign earlier didn't really help matters.

_ <I thought I said stay out of my head!> _

Wanda cocked her head to the side, eyebrow raised and offered you an 'innocent' shrug.  **_< Why didn't you tell your friends that I'm also a telepath?>_ **

It was your turn to shrug, still standing by the door but you didn't give Wanda a verbal, a mentally verbal, response. It was something you and Natasha decided at the very last minute. Well, something Natasha decided and you went with it. She didn't explain why, but you figured it had something to do with May. Which wasn't all that surprising to you because it seemed like the woman had a problem with every fucking thing around her anyway.

**_< While they sleep...my brother is being tortured.>_ **

Your eyes narrowed slightly, wondering how she knew that.  _ <Can you hear him from here?> _

**_< No...but our bond is strong. I can sense him and...it's fading, (Y/n).>_ **

You looked down at the wrist watch Natasha forced you to wear all the damn time, and saw that there was at least two more hours before May was awake for the second watch. You sighed quietly, you understood Wanda's urgency and panic—you could get to the Hydra base right now if you wanted to, but there was no way you'd be able to take on that entire base. Right?  _ Wrong.  _ You could. With your knowledge of the Hydra ranks—you'd be okay, but not unscathed. You shook your head, now wasn't the time for any suicide missions. Natasha would murder you seven ways to Sunday, and revive you just to do it all over again.

When you looked at Wanda again, she was looking away but her eyes were faintly red and her jaw muscles were clenching. You...you actually felt bad for the woman. Her brother was all that she had left in this world—thanks to Tony and now Hydra. You didn't know about Tony, but Hydra had a way of isolating people to the point of being literal blank pages. But Wanda had something all of the other Hydra victims never had—a choice. She and her brother volunteered for Hydra.

**_< We had no choice! We wanted food. Water!>_ **

_ <Revenge against Tony Stark.> _ you folded your arms over your chest, eyebrow raised. Not accepting Wanda's sob story.

Wanda held your gaze as she pushed her sleeping cover aside and rose to her feet, uncaring how heavy her boots fell against the wood floors, no doubt awakening all three of the spies in the room but you didn't tear your gaze away to look. Though despite Wanda's heavy footfalls, no one stirred and given the red hue in Wanda's eyes you had no doubt she had something to do with that.

Wanda was closing in on you fast, but you held your ground until the brunette was directly in front of you.

“Yes.” Wanda breathed, answering your unsaid statement. She didn't need to but she did anyway. Wanda leaned forward and you reeled back slightly but kept yourself still, even as Wanda's soft breath ghosted over your face, “What if it was her?” she whispered.

You continued to stare at her, giving nothing away but Wanda wasn't deterred by your sudden silent treatment. You both knew who she was referring to, but you refused to break eye contact with Wanda. You weren't sure you could if you tried.

“What if it was her that Hydra took? What if you were the one begging strangers to help you? And they told you wait. To wait!” Wanda hissed through clenched teeth, aggressively pushing against you, “To wait to rescue her, knowing that she is suffering all the while? Hmm? Would you?”

“It's for the safety of this team, Wanda.”

“I did not ask them! I asked  _ you!” _

You licked your lips carefully, acutely aware of how close the brunette was—you slowly unfolded your arms and pushed your hands into your pockets, shaking your head, “It's a suicide mission, Maximoff.”

“Less so with me with you.”

“Even less if—”

“I'm not waiting!” Wanda shouted, pushing you back with her powers and she nearly sent you through the wood door, and further proving that she was keeping the others asleep. It bothered you how easily Wanda manipulated the minds of others, having experienced it yourself on more than one occasion and neither being very pleasant. “I will go to that base myself, if I have to!”

“Yeah?” you pushed back, with your chest and firmly keeping your hands in your pockets—last thing you wanted to do was start round two, “Then why haven't you done it already then, witch? Huh? Scared?”

“Stop.”

“No, you wanted this conversation Wanda.” you pushed her again, forcing her to take a step back and lowering her advantage she had over you, “Go...go save your brother alone, and see how long it takes you to end up just like him.”

“Stop it!” Wanda growled, her eyes burning hotter, fist clenched at her sides.

“Oh, look, Hydra kidnapped one of their science experiments,yay! No doubt the other will come running full tilt.” you pushed her again, harder and Wanda stumbled back a couple more steps and red wisps flew from her person but you weren't worried, “Hydra fucking created you, Wanda. Don't you think they know how inseparable you and Pietro are? They know you're coming for him. You show up, alone, it's a trap well executed because you're too stupid to think about any of that, right?”

Wanda raised her hand but you were faster than she was this time, you pulled your hands from your pockets quickly, revealing that one of them was solid ice. That same hand grabbed Wanda's, and it was painfully cold. The extreme cold caught Wanda off guard and stopped her in her tracks, she wasn't expecting that. You took her jaw in your other, fleshy, hand and forced Wanda down into the chair you herded her towards and you stared down into those teary red eyes.

“That power you have is uncontrolled and they know that too. They'll bag you too and do to you both what they did to me.” you said quietly, easing your grip on Wanda's hand and letting it go before she developed severe frostbite, “A brainless puppet doing their dirty work until someone else takes you out or they do.”

“He's the only family I have left...” Wanda's hot tears seeped between your fingers that were still holding her jaw, though your grip softened considerably but still firm, “I...I hurt so much knowing that he is hurting and  _ alone! _ ”

“I don't understand what you're going through, Maximoff, but I know he'll be even lonelier if you end up in the same boat he's in.”

Wanda shook her head and pushed your hand away, and you let her and took a step back while putting your hands back in your pocket, but she was quiet both mentally and physically. You didn't move from your spot in front of her, patiently waiting for Wanda to compose herself. It took her all of ten minutes, and she was still sniffling but she wasn't outright crying anymore which you were grateful because you weren't sure how to help someone crying. That wasn't your strong suit. At all or ever. It was really awkward, if you were being honest.

That probably had a lot to do with the sessions (“sessions”) you'd get when you were younger for crying. Or the ones you'd witnessed. The ones you could remember that is.

Wanda sniffled and took the offered towel you swiped from the back of another chair. You watched as Wanda tossed it aside on her sleeping mat, and leaned back in her chair to look at you with bleary eyes.

“You never answered my question.” Wanda sighed softly, picking at the string at the end of her long sleeve, “Would you wait if it was her?”

You allowed your gaze to flicker over to where Natasha was still laying by the fireplace, and you saw that she put her hand back and if you had been sitting there it would be on your thigh again. You swallowed the ghost of a smile that was threatening to show itself and gave Wanda some half ass shrug.

“Get some rest, Maximoff. You're gonna need all of that strength tomorrow. You're no good to Pietro if you're dead.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Not a very Natasha/Reader filled chapter but Wanda has to get in somewhere! Lol, so here I am, making this love triangle a love triangle haha I hope this chapter was fun, I enjoyed writing it a lot lol I kinda don't wanna post it because I feel like I'm not done lol.
> 
> Thank you guys for your kind kudos and comments! I really enjoy them, so thank you:)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, and also yes there was this story put up a while ago but I took it down to make this version of it.
> 
> Anyway, all feedback is welcome!
> 
> -CS


End file.
